Malfoy and Miller pt2
by infallible.ink
Summary: Brooke and Draco head back to Hogwarts, knowing things are changing with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy. Their beliefs and roots begin to separate, now that they have two sides to choose from. 2nd of series. Corresponds with Order of the Phoenix 5 update in progress
1. Prelude

Dear Draco,

My parents are making me go on vacation to America to visit my sister and her family. As you know, they live in a very muggle populated city area. If that's not enough, they suggest we go on a complete vacation, meaning no magic at all, including owl deliveries. Trust me, I tried to talk them out of it the best that I could, but it was no use. I'll be gone until a few days before school starts and hopefully I can still see you at Diagon Alley like we planned. You're probably incredibly angry at my family and think my sister is an idiot for choosing her lifestyle, but what can I do? They're family, so don't you go badmouthing them again. I'll miss you loads, more than I already do. I hope your summer's been going well and if I could, I would take you there with me.

With love,

Brooke

ps. Don't believe the Daily Prophets, please. I told you before in my last letter how many awful lies they've been writing, but just to remind you while I'm gone.


	2. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Brooke reread her handwriting and tied it onto Caleb's leg. He shook his feathers and stretched his wings, preparing for the journey.

"Meet me back over there, alright?" she petted him and picked up her bags. With one glance around her room, turned to Fred and George standing near the doorway. "Alright, let's go," Brooke said.

Earlier that day, she had went to her father's office room to call him for lunch. To her surprise, Fred, George and Mr. Weasely were already in there having a chat with him.

"Brooke!" George greeted her with a swift hug.

"How's it going?" asked Fred.

"I'm fine," she replied, still wearing a confused expression. "Erm, well, lunch is ready."

"We'll be there in a minute, little one," her father told her.

"We were actually going to talk to you in a little bit, but we might as well tell you now," Mr. Weasley said, shutting the door behind her.

"About what?"

"About the Order of the Phoenix," her father said softly.

"The what?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. It was a strange sight to see, since she's only seen her parents and Ron's parents speak to each other at the train station.

"It's an organization headed by Dumbledore," explained Mr. Weasley. "We cannot tell you too much in detail, but its secrecy is highly guarded. We'll be taking you to the headquarters if you would like to come. We've just dropped off Ron and Hermione the other day."

"Yeah, yeah of course I'll go," she said, trying to process everything. "What's the organization about?"

"To defeat Voldemort," said Mr. Weasley.

"So, we'd be the opposite of Death Eaters, then?"

"I suppose you can see it that way, but unfortunately anyone underage cannot join the Order. That includes you, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry."

"What are you planning on doing? About You-Know-Who," she said. "How are you going to defeat him, especially since no one even thinks he's back."

"That, I cannot tell you," he replied

"So what are we going to be doing there? Me, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry?"

"As much as you can," he shrugged. "I was also hoping you being there would convince your father to join up again."

Brooke looked at her father.

"Again?"

"The Order was actually formed the first time You-Know-Who came around," her father explained. "We all joined at Dumbledore's request, but that's before I married your mother and had two beautiful daughters to worry about."

"You come with us!" Brooke said excitedly.

Her father simply smiled.

"I would join in a heartbeat," he said. "But like I've told Arthur, I also need to make sure your mother and sister are going to be safe. Joining again would put them in a lot of danger."

"But I'll be there."

"Yes, and you'll be safe there," he put his hand on her shoulder. "And when school starts again, you'll be safe at Hogwarts. I need to stay here."

Disappointed, Brooke nodded.

"Go get your bags. We have go tell your mother," he nodded to the door and kissed her on the head.

"Fred, George," Mr. Weasley addressed his two sons. "Go help Brook get her things down."

"Aye, aye, sir," George said before he and Fred trailed after her.

It didn't take her long to throw everything in her trunks and bags.

Before she knew it, Brooke was saying goodbye to her parents.

The portkey was ready and soon, she, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley stood in front of a dreary looking building in shades of grey, worn out maroon and speckled with black from the dirt. They were standing in front of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. This is the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.

"Well, this is it," Mr. Weasley said, stepping forward to the door. "Dumbledore's got secret charms all over the place, so not even the muggles would find it."

Walking forward, something brushed past her arm. It felt stiff, yet weak, wrinkled and dry. To her horror, she found herself staring at a wall of house elves, dead and beheaded and the nose of one who just brushed against her arm. Gasping loudly and wiping herself off in disgust, Fred and George chuckled darkly, explaining the first time Hermione saw them.

"When is Harry arriving?" she asked, glad that Hermione and Ron were spending the rest of summer in this terrifying house too.

"Nope, not Harry just yet. He's coming later, I'm guessing," said George.

The light poured in in the end of the hall, where Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, a hot pink haired lady, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all sat, about to eat dinner.

"Brooke!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up to greet her. "I'm so glad you decided to come!"

"Of course, although I'm still a little fuzzy for exactly what we're here for."

"Now, now, come and have some dinner," smiled Mrs. Weasley, taking only a glance at her.

The lady with the pink hair introduced herself as Tonks, a metamorphogas who can change her appearance into anything she wants to. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and herself were discussing all how their summers were so far.

A couple weeks into summer vacation and Brooke hadn't noticed how much she missed them all, however much she enjoyed a little vacation from the madness left behind at Hogwarts. Her parents have always been a bit skeptical of the Ministry and refuses to receive news from papers like the _Daily Prophet, _but trying to keep up, Brooke convinced them to order a were quick to talk to her all about the headlines and small stories that the Ministry spewed out over summer. It seemed like the wizarding community took Harry's story exactly as Fudge had.

"I can only imagine what Harry thinks of all these," said Brooke, open mouthed as she stared at Harry's picture with the headline, _The Boy Who Lies_.

"That's the thing," began Ron, darkly. "He doesn't know about it. Dumbledore made us promise we wouldn't give any information to him at all."

"And we should ask you to do the same thing, Brooke," Mrs. Weasely looked at her seriously.

"I promise," replied Brooke. "But why should-"

"Dumbledore's orders," she interrupted sharply, not looking up from her plate.

"Can't argue with that," Brooke went back to her potatoes, wondering why Mrs. Weasley was in such a terrifying mood.

After dinner, Brooke moved her belongings into a room she would share with Hermione and Ginny. Lying in bed a few hours later, Brooke got up to go downstairs if she could find a glass of water anywhere in the dark, dead silent house. With a wand in hand, for who knows what, she creaked the door open and tiptoed downstairs.

"I'm just worried that it would affect the entire Order!" someone whispered angrily below her.

Brooke paused and peered over the staircase quietly to see Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and Lupin all standing and talking.

"I don't approve of it either, Molly, but what can we do? Brooke is capable of taking care of herself and it's none of our business to pry into her personal life," defended Sirius.

"None of our business?" whispered Mrs. Weasley. "Of course it is. I care about Brooke, but do you realize who that boy's father is?"

In one instant, Brooke put the pieces together and it was obvious now why Mrs. Weasely had been so distant to her that night.

"Yes, we do realize that," said Lupin in a tired voice. "And I'm going to have to agree with Molly, Sirius. He's much too close to the Dark Arts."

"Believe me, I hate the Malfoys, but how are you going to tell a teenage girl she can't date her boyfriend? Don't you remember how that felt like?" said Sirius.

"This is a dangerous situation. We're all going to have to make sacrifices. I'm just worried she'll be too blinded with infatuation to choose wisely," snapped Mrs. Weasely. Brooke stood open mouthed, gaping at what she heard.

"You think she'll tell the Malfoy boy about everything?" asked Sirius.

"I certainly hope not, but I would rather not even take that chance."

"What do you plan on doing then, Molly?" Sirius sighed. "To send her back home? They're already not allowed to know anything that goes on in the meetings. She's a good kid, she's not going to give us away."

"I know she's a good kid, but this is putting her, my family, and Harry in danger and be very well sure I will do something about it," said Mrs. Weasley, pointing a nagging finger into Sirius' face. She headed up the stairs and Brooke hurried back into her dark room, crawling into bed, still clutching onto her wand.

It wasn't enough that she had to lie to Draco and not be able to talk to him for the rest of summer, but now she was a threat to the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and everyone in the Order of the Phoenix. Then came that rushing feeling. Her head swam with thoughts, angry, regretful, indecisive, alone, and miserable. She lay her wand back on the trunk in the front of her bed and pulled the sheets back onto her body. Lying in the darkness, she could feel her heartbeat against the golden locket on her chest.

* * *

**A/N: Hey again, everyone :) So, that was the first part of the sequel and I hope you liked it!**_  
_

_(updated 9/2/12)_**I'm actually rewriting some parts of this story as well. I really do apologize if this whole updating this is confusing. :( But all i'm doing is changing, adding or taking out a few scenes and checking up on basic grammar mistakes.**

**I'm keeping the last two books available for reading, but they are the old versions, at the moment.**

**All of the chapters in this sequel are updated & i'll be posting the rewritten ones as time allows me to correct them- hopefully quickly.**

**Thanks guys! & hope you review too! Feel very free to message me if you have any questions.**


	3. Harry's Row

After everyone finished their breakfast and got up to start cleaning out the second floor's closet room, Brooke was stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"Go on, what are you waiting for," she said to Ron and Hermione, who were going to wait for her. "She'll join you in a minute."

Brooke swallowed, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

Sirius was sitting on the table chair closest to them. Mrs. Weasely stood in front of her and gave a smile.

"Brooke, dear," she started.

"I already know what this is about," Brooke said, looking at both of them. "It's about Draco, right?"

"We're only concerned for everyone's well being," she said gently.

"As well as yours and Draco's," Sirius added.

"I understand that, but...I can assure you that I would never mention _anything_ to him."

"I'm afraid that's not enough," she said. "With You-Know-Who back and knowing Lucius Malfoy is still a Death Eater, there's a very likely possibility Lucius is teaching or hasn't already taught Draco things of the Dark Arts. And even if he hasn't, he's still closely in contact with someone very dangerous to all of us."

Even though they were being logical, it didn't stop Brooke from feeling aggravated and attacked.

"Then we should be making friends with those close to You-Know-Who instead of making enemies with them," said Brooke.

"It's not that simple," Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"What Molly is trying to say," said Sirius kindly, "is that this situation is no place for chances like these."

"And having you being close to both Draco and Harry-"

"He's not a Death Eater," Brooke tried to keep herself in check, but found herself getting more irritated within the second. "And he's not a bad person. Rough around the edges, I admit, but he had good inside him and I wish that at least once, someone would acknowledge that fact instead of trying to tell me otherwise!"

Catching her breath, Brooke realized she had said much more than she intended. And now Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were staring at her. They were surprised, but looked more sympathetic than anything.

"You have no idea what Voldemort can do to people. Those closest to him are always the ones in danger and even more so, the people closest to Harry," he told her.

"He will use you as a tool," Mrs. Weasley said, "a link to get to Harry or Dumbledore. Things like this happened last year, it happened thirteen years ago and you can bet it will happen this time."

"Whether Draco is a good person or a bad person does not discern the fact that the two of you together act as the easiest and most visible bridge to what Voldemort wants."

She felt like she was going to be sick.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" she said hopelessly.

The two sighed and looked at each other.

"Everyone's going to have to start making some sacrifices."

She headed upstairs. Hopeless was the word. It was all she felt and all she thought. In what way could she ever argue or compromise being friends with Harry and Draco?

She opened the door knob to find Hermione and Ron sitting and playing chess.

"Hey," smiled Hermione.

Brooke smiled back and sat down near them.

"So, what happened?" asked Ron.

She shrugged. "Obviously, they're not too fond of the idea of Draco and I. It's a hazard. So they're making me chose."

"Choose what?" Hermione squinted.

"If I want to continue my stay here and stay friends with Harry," Brooke stared out the window. "Or if I want to be with Draco and no longer have any close ties with any of you."

"What?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"It never crossed my mind to abandon Harry just because of all this stuff that's been happening," she shook her head. "Too many people are going to do that. But…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were her best friends and nothing would ever prevent her from staying her with them. It was just going to be torturous to get rid of one of the few people she needs now. Even though she never planned on telling him anything about Voldemort, it was nice knowing that he'd be there.

"So what are you going to tell Malfoy?"

"I guess I'll worry about that when I see him."

Brooke watched the Queen chess piece smash the pawn into pieces.

They spent the days cleaning the den and living rooms in the house. They put on mouth masks so they wouldn't breathe in all the dust when they swept and according to Sirius, he suspected poisonous fumes lurking about.

Days later, at nightfall, she, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George collapsed in one of the clean dens, relaxing after early morning wake ups and late night excavating.

Eating dinner a few hours later, they had a change in company with McGonagall, Mundugus, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Sirius. It seemed like a small table compared to the other night, but most Order members were on their way to pick up Harry.

Full, they went up the stairs to the room. With Ginny flinging dung bombs at the conference room and Fred and George in their own room, Hermione, Ron and Brooke were left alone again to talk.

"Exciting having Harry back, isn't it?" Hermione sat down on one of the beds.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's just about dying to get out of that place by now," said Ron. "I wonder when he'll be here."

"Should be soon," said Brooke. "They left before dinner and his house isn't too far from here I don't think."

"Can you believe there were dementors here? In the muggle world?" Hermione asked in hushed disbelieving tones. Dumbledore stopped by briefly sometime, informing Sirius how Harry had been expelled from Hogwarts by the Ministry for using the Patronus Charm.

"If they're here, roaming around, then who's over at Azkaban," Ron thought, horrified.

"I'm sure we'd be hearing all about Azkaban abandoned and the prisoners free," said Brooke darkly.

The door creaked open and Harry's black messy hair came through the door, a little longer than she remembered. Hermione pounced on him, hugging and Ron stood up, grinning.

"You're alright!" Hermione gasped, speaking without stopping for a breath. "We were so worried about you with the dementors and everything. You're mad at us aren't you? We wanted to tell you everything that was going on, but Dumbledore suspected that sending owls back and forth with such heavy information was a complete bad idea."

"Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron.

"How are you?" smiled Brooke, happy to see him doing alright. He looked a couple inches taller, a little skinnier and it looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep.

"Not that great to be honest," he said.

"It hasn't been much of a summer vacation over here either," she replied.

"Oh is that right?" said Harry with a small bitter sarcasm. "Did any of you get attacked by dementors recently?"

"Of course not-"

"And did Dumbledore leave you out of the dark?"

"Harry, we tried to convince him to let us tell you, but he wouldn't budge," said Hermione, backing away a little, hoping he wouldn't snap out at her.

"And he's been really busy. We barely saw him this whole time," said Ron.

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," said Harry, calmly expressionless.

"Don't be thick," said Ron.

"Or that I can't take care of myself-"

"Well that's just stupid, of course he knows that," said Brooke, a little angry at Harry for thinking he was the target of every intention of every person.

"So how come I have to stay at the Dursley's while you three get to join in everything that's going on here?" said Harry, getting louder and louder, and his eyebrows furrowing.

"We haven't been joining in everything. We aren't allowed at their meetings and no one will tell us anything," said Brooke, matching his tone.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU GUYS EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED YOUR SORRY SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Brooke was a loss for words and her expression clearly showed it. Harry had lost his damn mind, she thought to herself, gaping at him, shouting as if the three of them have been Death Eaters the entire time.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER _FOUL_ THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

"We're sorry you had to go through all that," Brooke spoke up before Harry continued his mad rant. "But don't you dare be so condescending to us!"

"I have a right to be condescending to anyone!" he yelled at her.

"I don't care. We have stood by you this entire time and you have the nerve to call us out like this?!"

"WELL, IT'S TRUE! WHY AM I THE ONE NOT ALLOWED TO KNOW ANYTHING?"

"We tried, mate," said Ron, in what seemed as quiet as a whisper compared to Harry.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED THAT MUCH TO SEND ONE LITTLE OWL TO ME- OH, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR!" He added, seeing a slightly watery eyed Hermione begin to open her mouth. "I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER."

"SHUT UP!" Brooke screamed at him. "YOU THINK WE LIKE BEING HELD UP IN THIS HELL OF A HOUSE, NOT ABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH ANYONE- _ANYONE_ AT ALL! HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT WE _CHOSE_ TO BE HERE TO HELP YOU INSTEAD OF ALL THE OTHER THINGS WE COULD BE DOING? TELL US IF YOU WANT US TO LEAVE, HARRY, BECAUSE I AM _THAT_ CLOSE TO MAKING THAT DECISION!"

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"What is this place anyway?" he shot at Hermione and Ron.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron quickly, just as Brooke opened her mouth to tell Harry to ask it more nicely.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Ord-"

"Is anyone going to tell you to not be so rude to your friends right now?" she snapped at him and he gave her a glare.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" he forced out a calmer voice.

"It's a secret society," Hermione started. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

"Who's in it?"

"Quite a few people-"

"-we've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "But we think there are more…"

Harry glared at them. "Well?"

"Well what?" said Brooke, getting impatient again with his rudeness.

"Voldemort!" said Harry. "What's he up to? Where is he?"

"How are we supposed to know," she said sharply. "We aren't allowed to know anything, remember?"  
"And you've all been busy here?" he asked skeptically.

"As a matter of fact, yes. This house isn't as filthy as it was."  
Hermione let out a small scream as Fred and George appeared right in front of her with a loud pop.

"Harry! We knew we heard your dulcet tones!" said Fred heartily.

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry.

"With flying colors," replied George beaming.

They spent a while explaining the few details they grasped at number twelve Grimmauld Place and just as they expected, Harry was far from satisfied. Mrs. Weasley came upstairs bidding they come down so Harry could have dinner.

With no surprise to Brooke, Harry's pestering and arguing got him a little more clarification of the little details he had just heard, all except the slip up from Sirius about some kind of weapon. It couldn't have been more than a couple moments when they stepped into their bedroom that Ginny pounded them with questions, seeing as Mrs. Weasley sent her to her room beforehand.


	4. Harry's Persuasion

The next day, they were on the task of de-doxifying, meaning spraying little skinny pests with sharp claws and teeth. It seemed like a good nights' rest did both Harry and Brooke well. They forgot all about yelling at each other and went back to normal terms. Not since the morning Mrs. Weasley brought it up did anyone mention anything about Draco. Brooke preferred that it didn't become a huge deal and Harry would find out about it. Although during lunch that day, he came to their cleaning crew with some interesting news.

"I didn't know you were related to the Malfoy's," Harry grinned at Ron.

"What?" he said, horrified with a mouthful of sandwich and looked at his mom.

"Oh, they're just distant relatives," Mrs. Weasley waved away.

"How's that for irony," said Hermione.

"I'm sure Malfoy'd have a ball with that one," said Harry, grabbing a sandwich and sat next to Brooke. "You should tell him later. How is he?"  
"Fine…well I haven't talked to him in a while," sighed Brooke, avoiding anyone's eyes.

Mrs. Weasley, however, put her hand on her back. "I hope you do understand our intentions."

"I know," Brooke said expressionless.

"For everyone's safety," she went on.

Brooke nodded, staring at her unbitten sandwich for a few seconds before putting it back on her napkin.

"Excuse me," she mumbled and walked up the stairs as fast as she could without running.

"What just happened?" Harry asked quietly to Hermione, watching Brooke disappear into the hallway.

"Brooke's been having it a little rougher here," she whispered back, "with Draco's father being Death Eater and all."

He saw Mrs. Weasley make her way up, but stopped her. "If you don't mind, I think I should go talk to her instead."

She gestured him to go up, her lips still pursed together.

Normally, Brooke would have ran back to her room, out to the lake or out to the courtyard somewhere, but here, she felt trapped. Nothing here felt really hers, but more of an abandoned hotel. The only place she could really go was to the bedroom and not even that felt private.

The past few days she tried to ditch the thoughts and just accept her own decision. Now of all times, did she realize exactly what that meant. It meant going back to how it was last year when she broke it off with Draco, but this time he wouldn't understand why. She couldn't tell him the truth either way. Harry was probably running down the list of all the things he's had to face that were easily one hundred times worse than this.

A creak sounded behind her and her stomach sank, not wanting to talk to anyone and sorry she ever made such a fuss. She turned around from the window and saw Harry there.

"How are you?" He sat in front of her on the window sill.

She shrugged. "Oh, you must think I'm being so selfish right now, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding?" he laughed. "Brooke, you're being held captive in this dreary place for everyone _but_ yourself."

Brooke shook her head, smiling and remembering why Harry was such an amazing friend. "I'm sorry for making this seem like such a huge deal. I mean compared to all the things you've been through and all the things you're going to have to do, it seems like nothing."

"I didn't mean those things last night," said Harry. "I guess being stuck at the Dursley's sort of messes with my head a bit."  
"Don't worry about it. We both have that short fuse," she laughed.

"Anyway, it's nice to hear someone else's problems for once. I wouldn't know if it's a huge deal or not though. That's one thing I haven't had to deal with yet."

"Which is?"

"Liking someone as much as you like Malfoy," he grinned.

She smiled at the thought. Not so much of her doing something Harry hasn't, but the thought that she really did like Draco. It all didn't matter now, though. "And to think, all this happens right when I'm falling in love with him."

"Yeah…wait, wait, go back," said Harry, his eyebrows shot up.

"What?" she mumbled, confused. Then it dawned upon her what she just said and she clutched at her mouth, eyes wide.

"You're in love with Malfoy!" he beamed, mouth open.

"Mm!" she muffled behind her hand. "I said that didn't I?" she gaped.

"Oh my god," he enunciated every syllable.

"Oh my god," she echoed, groaning.

A few days later, Harry came through the door from the Ministry with exciting news that broke out into a mini celebration for his coming back to Hogwarts. She gave him a huge hug, glad he got out of the horrible Ministry of Magic in one piece. They agreed to not mention what Brooke said the other day, or it would make a much more complicated decision.

Later that day, Mrs. Weasley pulled her aside. "Would you like to come with me to Diagon Alley day after tomorrow?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I would love to, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to take the risk of running into anyone just yet."

"I insist you come," she smiled. "I've been thinking it over and with the help of Harry's persuasion, I think you should come."

"I don't understand," Brooke tilted her head.

"There's not a lot of love in this world at the moment," she said. "We'll need as much of it as possible."

"But I'll be putting everyone in danger," Brooke said, numbing the hope rising in her stomach.

"I'm afraid we're all are already in danger," Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly. "You're just going to have to be very _very_ careful."

"What you're saying is…" she said tentatively.

"We'll leave at eleven," Mrs. Weasley tapped her chin affectionately. "And look nice. You never know who we might run into."

A dreaded feeling had enveloped her over the past weeks, but now she looked forward to school. Although everything was chaotic and stressful every minute being in the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix, a constant reminder that Voldemort was out killing and recruiting people, well, it seemed like maybe they could make it through.

"Here you go," Hermione dropped a letter next to her from Hogwarts. In it was a list of books and supplies and a general message re-welcoming them back to another term.

Hermione suddenly gasped, holding a letter in one hand and clutching something else in the other.

"What's up?" Brooke asked, putting down her pencil.

"I'm a prefect!" Hermione held up a shiny golden and maroon badge with a 'P' on the front.

"Congrats! Now you have some power in your hands!"

"Oh, I wish they allowed four prefects, then all of us could do it."

"Right. No, I don't think I'd make a wonderful prefect," said Brooke, feeling only slightly envious of the small palm sized badge. It was true, however. Being a prefect never entered her mind. Although she wouldn't mind tutoring some students in Transfiguration or even help train any young Animagus.

They ran over to Harry and Ron's bedroom the next second.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Hermione, seeing the same badge in Harry's hand. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," he said quickly, handing back the badge to Ron. "It's Ron's, not mine."

"Who would make you a prefect?" laughed Brooke.

"Hey, I didn't ask for it," he put lazily tossed it onto the bed.

"No, no, Ron. This is a good thing!" beamed Hermione, who grabbed it and handed it back to him.

"Yeah, tell that to Fred and George. They're gonna go beserk-"

Right on cue, they popped right into the room, not frightening anyone anymore. Hermione's shoulders jumped up every time, but her facial expression never changed as she kept doing whatever it was.

"We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," said Fred casually.

"Dunno. Maybe you should ask Ron, the prefect," Harry grinned.

Fred's mouth fell open.

"No way," said George in a hushed voice.

"We thought you were a cert!" Fred turned to Harry.

"We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you, especially winning the Triwizard and everything!" George said indignantly, eyes still glued to the badge on the bed.

"I suppose all the mad stuff must've counted against him," said Fred to George.

"Yeah," George said slowly, "Yeah, you've caused too much trouble, mate. Well, at least one of you's got their priorities right." He strode over to Harry and clapped him on the back while giving Ron a scathing look.

Their reactions were complete opposite of Mrs. Weasley's when she stepped into the room and Fred spat out the good news. She was so happy, she even agreed to buy Ron a new broomstick, to which Fred and George rolled their eyes at. Soon, they all bustled out of the room, leaving Harry, Hermione and Brooke.

"Harry?" said Hermione cautiously.

"Hey, congrats!" Harry replied in an odd voice. "Prefect. That's great!"

"Yeah," smiled Hermione. "Do you- do you think I borrow Hedwig? I mean, mum and dad'll be really proud and being prefect is something they actually understand."  
"Sure, no problem. Take her!"

Hermione soon walked out of the room and Harry made his way over to the trunk, to fold clothes, in what Brooke saw was a rather messy way. She sat down on Ron's bed, silent.

"Are you done packing yet?" asked Harry finally after five minutes.

"Oh, no of course not. It's still morning, I have the rest of the day."

"Aren't you going to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, I know, but that still leaves me a couple hours," replied Brooke, uninterestedly looking around the room. Then she made up her mind to ask. "Are you good with the whole prefect thing?"

"Yeah, it's great that they're prefects!" said Harry, again in such an odd tone, folding the same shirt twice.

She threw him an Oh-Please expression, but he kept pushing it.

"Why would you even ask that? I'm completely happy for them."

"Harry," she said.

He stopped folding the shirt, looked at her stubborn expression and sighed. "Is it stupid of me to have expected the prefects badge for myself?"

"No, it's not," she shook her head. "To be honest, I thought you and Hermione would get the badges. Turns out I was half right."

"It's just-" he paused. "I mean, I don't want to say that Ron doesn't deserve it or that I deserve it more…I only thought…"

"Yeah, I get it," she saved him the stress of putting it into words.

"It helps that you didn't get it either though," he laughed.

"Thanks for your sympathies," she said dryly. "I don't mind not having the badge, though. I have no temper for small children."

"You'd probably scare the wits out of them if you turned into a tiger."  
"Good idea," Brooke laughed. "Maybe I could get Ron into letting me chase the rude ones down the halls a few times."

The idea of delegating prefects had never phased Brooke. It only seemed like less time with friends and more time with terrified and silent children.


	5. The People You Might Run Into

A half hour later, she said a rushed goodbye to Hermione, Harry and Ron and walked out the door. Immediately, the world seemed like it grew one hundred times larger and one thousand times more real. Sirius had it bad, having to stay inside that godforsaken building for months. Taking a deep breath, she followed Mrs. Weasley, feeling a little self conscious for not being in contact with anyone besides those in the Order.

Once they reached the brick wall in the Leaky Cauldron, Brooke's stomach began doing flips nonstop, her eyes alert for any hint of a blonde haired boy.

"Brooke!"

Her neck turned and she returned a smile and a wave to Neville.

"How's your summer been?" he came up to her holding a small bag of new quills and a set of robes.

"Same old. Yours?"

"Not bad. Better than Harry's anyway," he nodded to a Ministry propaganda poster headline. "How's he doing?"

"He'll be alright. It's not like the press has done much damage before."

"That's good. Tell them all I said hi," Neville smiled and walked off.

Pushing a chunk of stray hair behind her ear, Brooke grinned, extremely happy to see people from school again. Then her nerves jumped and she was well aware of the quickening thump against her ribs. He seemed unreal after a month away. She caught his eye and his face brightened up.

"Hey," he said, beaming.

They walked toward each other and immediately hugged once in distance.

"I'm so glad you're here," she breathed. A month in detainment at Number Twelve Grimmauld place was definitely worth this moment. She led her mouth against his lips. There, she pictured it as a silent act, a rebellion against blood difference, against the Death Eaters. Brooke couldn't believe she almost gave this up.

"Whoa, there," he pulled back after a good eight seconds.

"Sorry," she took a breath, "I just missed you."

"I wasn't complaining," Draco smiled, stealing away a kiss. "So, how was America?"

"A little boring, but a nice break away from everything. Except not writing to you of course," she added to his raised eyebrows.

"Well the best part of my summer was whenever I saw Caleb staring out my window," he grinned.

"Aw, you liar," she said, narrowed eyes and a small smile.

"Er, alright, alright," he laughed. "The best part was probably just now, seeing your face-"

Brooke smacked his chest gently and shook her head. "I'm sure."  
They began to walk next to the shops and Draco took her hand. "I really did miss you though."

She put her head on his shoulder. "It's been one odd summer and I just want to get back to Hogwarts."

"Going back to tests, books, and boring classes?"

"No, going back to the lake, the common room and…It's like our own little world over there."  
"I guess. I'm not looking forward to O.W.L.s though."

"Oh, I forgot about those," Brooke groaned.

"Eh, no worries. I'll definitely pass."

"Arrogant much?" she joked.

"Always am," he smiled. "At least I admit it."

"I take it back, I really didn't miss you," Brooke grinned and shook her head.

"Yeah? Well, now that I'm a prefect," he beamed, "you're going to regret saying that."

"You're a prefect? Congratulations!"

"What about you?" he asked, leading her into the Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
"Hermione and Ron got the prefect badges," she replied.

"Potter didn't get the badge?" Draco smiled with a little mischievous tint in his eyes, examining a glittering snitch on display.

"No, but if you go around making fun of him, just remember that I didn't get that badge either," Brooke smirked.

"A little jealousy, I sense?"

"No, no. Besides, what do I need the badge for when I have three close friends with them anyway?"

"Oh, so you think I'm just going to let you into that prefect's bathroom and get all the privileges?" he grinned.

"For your information, I've already been in the prefect's bathroom," she gave him a playful smirk, disappearing into the next aisle.

"Really, now? With who?" Draco followed her.

"Oh, I can't tell you that. Even though I'm the school's whore, I have my priorities," she laughed, remembering Rita Skeeter's article from the previous year. It had been a while since Draco fed fake rumors about Brooke's reputation to the nosy reporter and eventually became a joke between the two.

They only had time for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's and to browse around a few shops, where Brooke bought a few treats for Caleb, Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks, before running into Mrs. Weasley, a ton of bags on each arm. To Brooke and Mrs. Weasley's surprise, Draco rushed forward to help her carry a few of them.

"Why, thank you dear," said Mrs. Weasley, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ooh," said Draco, looking at the broom shaped package. "New broom?"

"Yes, it's for Ron. He became a prefect this year," announced Mrs. Weasley with a head tilt up.

"Tell him I said congratulations," smiled Draco, who raised his eyebrows at Brooke, making sure she heard his fake little compliment.

"I will. We better get going, Brooke," said Mrs. Weasley.

For those brief couple hours, she had forgotten she had to go back to house lockdown for one more night.

"I'll see you on the train?" asked Draco.

"Of course," said Brooke, taking the bags he was holding. Leaving with a hug, she saw him disappear as he walked around the corner and she and Mrs. Weasley made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I can't thank you enough," said Brooke.

"My pleasure," she tapped on the bricks. "He does seem like a nice boy."

"He's really trying, especially after explaining how you're all like my family."  
Mrs. Weasley stopped and looked at her, smiling, "Really?"

"You're always looking out for Harry, Hermione and me. You're like another mum to us."

"Ooh," she put down her bags and hugged her, the only way a mother could. "I wish my boys would tell that to me."

"Well, I know they really do appreciate everything you do."

Upon arriving back at Sirius' house, Ron immediately went after the broom, unwrapping the entire thing in one rip, rushing to hug his mom and then disappearing to show Harry. Mrs. Weasley threw a little party for Hermione and Ron's recent prefect achievement, including a banner and inviting members of the Order. Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Lupin, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley scattered around. Brooke, after recounting her afternoon at Diagon Alley to Hermione, Ron and Harry, found herself engaged in a conversation with Ginny about her own boyfriend and other teenage girl gush Hermione never got into. Tonight, Voldemort seemed a distant matter, just for tonight.


	6. Something Wicked

Despite the more fun times they had over summer, Brooke walked outside the door happily, eager to feel the fresh air upon her face again. Behind them, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place disappeared back into the shadows and bricks.

After going into the pillar in platform 9¾, the sense of magic and familiarity filled every square inch not taken up by the grand Hogwarts Express and bustling students and parents.

They said their goodbyes to Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Moody and petted the huge black dog, tail wagging from being out of the house for the first time in months. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius gave her a few more cautious warnings before giving her a hug. A couple minutes upon boarding the train and waving their last goodbyes, Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefects' carriage and would meet up with them later.

"Yeah, we'll see you later," waved Brooke. She, Harry and Ginny traveled over a couple filled carriages, all of them, watching Harry intently. They reached the last carriage, running into Neville, who had a hard time gripping on his pet frog, Trevor and dragging his luggage at the same time.

"There's no more room anywhere," he sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said, peering behind him. "There's one right here and only Loony Lovegood's in it."

Neville made a sort of groaning sigh, but went in anyway.

"Hi, Luna," said Ginny, opening the door. "Do you mind if we take these seats?"

A light blonde head of straggly hair peered over an upside down issue of _The Quibbler._ From the title itself, Brooke understood why Neville didn't want to sit in here. She only saw that magazine once and it was from a cousin as a practical joke gift, making her read a bunch of phony and ridiculous stories. Government conspiracy theories were one thing and odd articles about things called Nargles some people actually think are real were another.

The four of them bustled around, making their luggage, and the owls' cages fit. Soon enough, they sat down. Brooke took another look at the blonde girl, who had brilliant blue eyes and a dazed expression laid upon Harry.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," Luna replied in a dream like voice. "It was quite enjoyable. _You're Harry Potter."_

"I know I am," said Harry, the look on his face making Brooke and Neville laugh a little. The large blue eyes wheeled around to them.

"I don't know you two."

"Brooke Miller," she extended her hand. Luna gazed at it for a couple seconds, smiled at her, then turned to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom," he said.

"And Luna's in my year," Ginny jumped in. "She's in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Luna recited and slowly put the upside down magazine in front of her face. Brooke sat there, eyebrows furrowed and mouth a little open. She felt slightly creeped out and amused. Harry and Neville looked the same with their eyebrows raised.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville reached into his bag.

"Another remembrall?" asked Harry, referring to the small glass ball.

"No, I lost that ages ago. Kind of wished I had one now though. But look," he took out a small grey plant that had boils pulsating as if it were alive.

"Ugh," Brooke groaned. "What exactly is it?"

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," he said proudly. "It's really rare. I'm not sure if the greenhouse at Hogwarts has one yet. My great uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. I hope I can breed from it."

"Does it do anything?" Harry asked, leaning a little forward to examine the plant.

"It has this great defensive mechanism. Just-mm…hold on. Can you hold Trevor, Harry?" he handed over the slimy toad and went through his bag again, pulling out a quill. Luna lowered down the magazine up to the crown of her nose, just enough to watch Neville take careful aim at a spot on the plant and pricked it.

The entire plant burst liquid from each boil. Brooke twisted her body in an effort to duck, but still got the dark green goo all over her hair and back. Its rancid smell filled the entire carriage and she didn't even want to move, feeling its disgusting mucus like consistency all over her neck and hands.

"Sorry," Neville gasped behind a dripping mask of dark green. "That was the first time I ever tried that…I didn't think it would…well, it's not poisonous."

Harry also received a face full of Mimbulus Mimbletonia discharge, spitting some of it out. The compartment door slid open.

"Oh," Cho Chang stared. "Bad time, Harry?"

"Oh…hi," said Harry, wiping off his glasses. Even with goo all over his face, the embarrassment radiated from him.

"Um…I thought I'd stop by and say hello…bye then," she closed the door.

Harry let out a huge sigh and Brooke burst out laughing.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Aw," Brooke breathed. "Sorry. Picture it this way, now you have something to mention to her next time."

"I'd rather not have her remember it."

Ginny finally whipped out her wand. "Scourgify!" The stink sap disappeared. The tea trolley passed by and they took the time to stock up on pumpkin pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands. By the time Ron and Hermione found their carriage, they had eaten through three fourths of their large pile of candies. They slid open the door and Hermione and Ron walked in. Ron held open the carriage door and looked behind him slightly tiresome. A couple moments later and Draco stepped inside after him.

"Hey," Brooke swallowed her sip of iced pumpkin juice, pleasantly surprised and almost forgetting he became a prefect. "How was the prefect thing?"

"It was really eye opening, huh Malfoy?" said Ron sharply. "Why don't you tell her how you were ragging on Harry every chance you got?"

The lift in her stomach when she saw Draco a second ago, now dropped back down.

"You what?" asked Brooke in a manner so sternly polite that it reminded her of Professor McGonagall.

He gave a slight roll in his eyes. "I've been talking a lot to Crabbe and Goyle the entire summer and it got to be a habit."

"So, you just make fun of Harry whenever I'm not around? And who knows maybe you go ahead and make fun of Hermione, Ron and me too?" asked Brooke in smiling fury.

"No," he retaliated. "_They_ do, but I can't do anything about that."

"As much as it is interesting to watch you two," interrupted Ginny. "It seems like something you ought to figure it out later."

"Sorry," she apologized halfheartedly.

"Anyway, I came to ask if you wanted to sit with us for a while," said Draco, still leaning on the carriage door.

"Yeah, sure," she sighed and got up. "I'll be back."

The fifth year Slytherin posse was the complete opposite of fun and by the loathing glares Brooke received, she knew they were thinking the same thing. Three of them she never talked to in her entire life immediately left when they saw her come through the door with Draco. Right then, she thought of going back to the carriage instead of wasting effort to make friends with people who she and Draco knew would never change.

Ten minutes passed. Only the fake engine of the train and nearby carriages made any noise. She attempted to talk to Draco, but it easily became awkward with the rest of them there. Eventually, after making a stiff conversation of three words with Pansy Parkinson and a couple incomprehensive grunts from Crabbe and Goyle, Brooke stood up.

"I should get back to the carriage," she said.

"Good," Pansy shot at her, opening a pumpkin pasty.

"Hey, Pansy," said Brooke nicely, looking her up and down. "You should lay off those pasties for a little."

She closed the door to Pansy's open mouth and turned back to smile a goodbye to Draco, catching Pansy wrap back up the pasty.

Although sitting in the carriage with the addition of Luna, she preferred it much better than with Draco's crowd. Once they arrived, they all bustled out with their luggage. Caleb flew madly around his cage, desperately wanting to go for a nice flight outside.

She caught Harry staring at midair.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, putting down the cage.

"What?" he stared on. "Yeah, I'm fine. I never realized these were here before…"

"What were here?" Brooke tried to angle her head where Harry's was.

"This. It's pulling the carriage," he gestured in front of him. "Ca-Can't you see it?"

"I think you're tired, Harry. But we should get in now." Brooke worried about him on the way to the castle. Surely, he wasn't just seeing things.

The castle didn't change at all. The Great Hall had a glimmer of lights upon the ceiling, being a starry night outside. This time around, it took longer to get to the feast, taking into consideration the eerie new song from the Sorting Hat and a wearisome speech from the new Professor Umbridge. Harry identified her as the same woman who tried to get him expelled from Hogwarts at his trial. Telling from her creepy smile and hideous pink cardigan, she agreed she would be a pain in the backside this year.

As soon as the students began to file out, Ron and Hermione had to organize the first years for a small tour around the castle. Harry soon walked off, after receiving a number petrified looks from first years half his size.

"Want to go to the lake?" Draco came up to her.

"Don't you have your prefect duties?" she nodded to the shy unorganized group of first year Slytherins crowded around Pansy.

"They can fend for themselves. It's not that big of a castle," he said seriously, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her towards the exit.

"Draco, go help them," Brooke turned him around and pushed him all the way to his House table. "I'm tired, anyway. I'll see you in the morning." He sighed and ordered over the first years in most compassionate way that he was capable of.

"Alright you bloody little first years! Follow us and I'll suppose we'll show you around," Draco called. He tapped his foot at the few stragglers trying to get around the bustling older students. "_Now,_ or else good luck finding a place to sleep without the common room password!"

Among the flurry of the crowd, Brooke couldn't find Harry anywhere and thought he was probably in the common room already. Once she got there, she didn't spot him and sat herself in a spot with with Lavender and Parvati, who it seemed, got over their past grudges against her from the end of last year, moving their suspicious over to Harry.

* * *

**A/****N: Helloo! Hope you all are enjoying the last bits of your summer break if you still have it. & Others like me, who are already back into school, I hope you're making the best of it :)**

**Anyway, I should be knocking out these chapters pretty quickly. I've only changed a few things here and there. Not so much in this chapter, but nonetheless. Reviews are more than welcome, of course! **


	7. The New Day

The next morning at breakfast, they received their class schedules that set in the glum mood for a long day. On today's plan, they had History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. They slowly made it through Binn's lecture on giant wars after explaining the importance of the O.W.L.s. Double Potions wasn't as bad as Brooke expected, although creating a small disturbance in the normal seating arrangements when she and Draco sat together in the back. On Brooke's right, were her fellow Gryffindors. On Draco's left, were the Slytherins. Neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione were pleased to be sitting so close to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, but Snape proved to be more of a nuisance that they hardly noticed.

Snape set them on for a Draught of Peace potion, again, after scaring them all with the thoughts of O.W.L.s and the difficulty of getting into Snape's N.E.W.T. class, which Draco was keen on having. By the end of the class his potion emitted the right silvery vapor right after Hermione's. Harry's on the other hand, hadn't been very lucky with a dark grey steam coming out of his cauldron.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" Snape asked.

Brooke stopped stirring her potion and looked, as did the rest of the class.

"The Draught of Peace," Harry replied.

"Tell me, Potter," Snape stepped a little closer in front of him. "can you read?"

Draco chuckled softly and Brooke elbowed him in the arm.

"Yes, I can," Harry looked up at Snape.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore."

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?" Snape's lip curled up.

"No," said Harry quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No. I didn't put in the hellebore-"

"I know you didn't. Which is why this entire potion is worthless. _Evanesco_," Snape's wand waved over the potion and emptied the cauldron's contents.

"Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill your potion in a flask and hand them into me. Your homework is to write a foot long essay on the properties of moonstone and their uses."

She filled up her potion, which thankfully, looked similar to Draco's and Hermione's.

"Why do you always have to go along with Snape?" she whispered in a low voice, so Harry wouldn't hear her.  
"It was funny," Draco claimed, looking taken aback.

"No it was not," she snapped. "You know Snape's just picking on him all the time. And after the countless times I've told you-"  
"If you can make fun of my friends I can make fun of yours," he said in a slightly whiny voice that reminded Brooke of a ten year old.

Brooke glared while throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking away. Her eyes scanned the room for Harry, Ron and Hermione, but figured they were out of the classroom.

"Don't be mad at me again," Draco caught up to her.

Brooke didn't say anything and walked out the door.

"How about we just have lunch in the courtyard?" he draped his arm across her shoulders. "Away from both of our friends?"

Brooke looked at him, wishing she could hate the smirking face she actually loved.

"Sure," she said.

They walked into the Great Hall and Brooke made her way to the part of the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione were to grab a couple sandwiches.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"We're not sure. He just walked off after snapping at us again," sighed Hermione.

"Why?" she asked, tried of Harry's moodiness. It was starting to get old.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "He keeps throwing on his anger at us."  
"Well, he just had a rotten day is all," said Ron, taking a bite of a sandwich.

"We'll just have to talk to him in Divination," Brooke said. "I'll be in the courtyard with Draco for lunch, so I'll see you later."

Divination hadn't been the best of their classes. It seemed a bit more like History of Magic, except a little more entertaining with Professor Trelawney prancing all of the place. When she and Ron arrived in time for class, Harry had already been sitting at one of the tables.

"Hermione wanted me to ask you to not take out your anger on us all the time," Ron muttered to him.

"I'm not-"

"Just passing on the message, mate."

"We really don't mean to upset you, Harry," said Brooke matter of factly. "But it's not our fault we couldn't tell you things over the summer, or that Seamus and Snape-"

"I'm fine," said Harry firmly. "Just drop it."

"Right," Brooke replied sharply.

The next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, didn't seem to bring up Harry's moods at all. No one's moods seemed to be great afterwards. Professor Umbridge, in all her high pitched light pink glory, began with the ever so dreaded O.W.L.s, then managed to make them feel even worse with the phrase, "Wands away and begin reading chapter one."

Brooke lazily reached into her book bag and slammed it on her table, the heavy textbook, _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Slinkhard it read in ancient letters. Hermione, on the other hand, sat upright with her hand into the air, her eyes intent on Professor Umbridge. A few minutes passed and Brooke stared at her. Hermione only glanced at her for a second, then putting her eyes back on Umbridge. Eventually, the entire class stopped fake reading their books to watch Hermione's hand stuck in the air.

"Professor," said Brooke impatiently. "I think Hermione has a question."

"Oh," she replied in an airy voice as if she didn't notice they were still in the classroom. "Well, she should have said something. And you, Miss…"

"Miller."

"Miss Miller, should raise your hand when you speak," said Umbridge who gave her a smile that flared up her insides, making her want to throw up from its bitter irony.

"I would have, but it didn't seem like you noticed, hence," Brooke gestured to Hermione's hand, still up.

"Your name?" Umbridge ignored her and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger."

"And you have a question?"

"Yes. It doesn't say that we will be _using_ spells."

Professor Umbridge gave a small light laugh, showing her pointed little teeth.

"Using spells?" she said with wide eyes and a smile. "Why would you need to _use _spells in my classroom? This Ministry approved course calls for a learning of defensive spells in a secure, risk free-"

"We're not using magic at all?" asked Ron.

"Whenever we speak in the classroom, you will raise your hand, Mr…"

"Weasley."

"If we're not going to use magic, how is this going to help us if we're being attacked?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"Hand, Mr. Potter! Yes? Your name?" she pointed at Dean, whose hand was raised.

"Well, it's just like Harry said. When we're really fighting-"

"When are you going to be fighting in the classroom?" she said incredulously. "I understand you have not had a sturdy and consistent area of education under this particular subject and your teachers- some have been irresponsible wizards indeed and some even were dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best-"

"Mr. Thomas, your hand is not up," she looked at him with wide, amused eyes. "Name?"

"Parvati Patil, and aren't we supposed to be able to show that we can do these spells as part of our O.W.L. exam?"

"As long as you study hard enough, you will do fine."  
"You mean to tell us that the first time we perform the spells are going to be during the exam?" she asked in amazement.

"Like I said, you will study the theory of-"

"And how exactly is theory going to help us in the real world?" shot Harry with his fist in the air.

"School is not the real world," she said softly.

"So, we're not going to be prepared for what's out there, then."  
"There is nothing out there, Mr. Potter," she stressed.

"Oh yeah?" said Harry gaped. "Let's see…how do you explain Lord Voldemort!"

Brooke groaned in her head, knowing this conversation was bound to get worse and more than likely to go against Harry, in turn, making him more angry. Within a minute's time, Harry received a detention and stormed out of the room with a slam of a door and heavy footsteps down the corridors.

"Now, does anyone else have a question," said Professor Umbridge in a dangerously nice tone.

Sure enough, they all did, but no one wanted to speak up anymore.

Double Charms, double Transfiguration, double Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology made the following day, leaving them with a good load of work. She, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco, who Brooke had to drag over, sat in the library with parchment and books spread out across the table.

Brooke had taken a couple pebbles from the courtyard for Draco, Harry and Ron to practice their Vanishing spells. Meanwhile, Hermione was pawing over their potions essays making corrections here and there.

"Flick your wrist a little more, Harry," she watched the stone's image quiver slightly.

"You said it's supposed to be a gentler wave," said Ron, swishing his wand.

"After the downward flick of the wrist," she showed them and Ron's pebble vanished. Draco, on her right, attempted and managed to do the same after three tries, only vanishing a little bit more slowly. Brooke praised him and he gave a bragging smirk to Harry and Ron.

A pebble smacked into Draco's chest.

"Oops," Ron said with a smile.

Eventually all three of them were able to perform the Vanishing Spell and Hermione handed back their essays, small marks all over the place. To Ron and Harry's surprise, Hermione barely wrote anything on Draco's except for two or three grammar mistakes.

"What?" Hermione stared at Ron and Harry's surprised expressions. "It was actually quite good."

Brooke expected Draco to let out some taunting remark, but he only put the parchment down and corrected his paper. They did the same and Brooke rewrote her introductory paragraph until she heard Draco.

"Potter," he whispered across her. "Potter!"

"What?" said Harry in a low annoyed voice.

Losing her train of thought, she saw Draco gesture at his hand with narrowed eyes. Brooke's eyes wheeled to her left and saw Harry try to inconspicuously move his hand down from the table, but she caught it and saw closely the red scars that cut to form the words, "I must not tell lies."

"Harry!" she gasped, running her fingers over the raised wounds.

Hermione leaned over, shocked. "Is this what you meant by lines? I thought she was making you write them out, not carve them into your skin!"  
"It's nothing," Harry pulled back his hand from her clutches.

"Nothing?" said Ron who was gaping at Harry. "You've got to tell Dumbledore or someone."

"He's got more important things to deal with," said Harry casually.

"Making you mutilate your own skin seems rather important to me," Brooke shook her head.

"I said I'm all right."

Harry put his hand underneath the table and turned his face down to his essay, the quill resting in his hand.

"Who did it?" Draco asked, still staring at Harry.

"Umbridge, of course," Ron replied.

"She seemed alright to me."

"Yeah? Well, I'm sure it's because of daddy's little connections," Ron glared at him.

"And that's supposed to be my fault?" Draco's voice grew louder.

"Quiet both of you!" snapped Hermione, holding up her own essay in front of her. "I cannot concentrate."


	8. In Spite of Argument

The first few weeks were never this filled with homework and studying, she thought as she stared hopelessly at her Arithmancy notes. The fire was dimly flickering and the common room was empty. With two tests the following day, Brooke reviewed the entire night well into early morning, occasionally hearing Hermione's nag to not put off studying until the last minute. After dragging through one of their busiest weeks yet, they came across a well deserved relaxing weekend.

"Someone had a good night's sleep," said Brooke, to an unusually cheerful Harry.

"Erm…We have Quidditch later," he smiled.

"Oh…Yeah…" said Ron, swallowing his mouthful of toast and pouring himself more pumpkin juice. "Do you think we could go a bit earlier to practice before we start training with everyone?"

"Yeah, sure," said Harry.

While Harry and Ron walked off to the Quidditch field, they got Transfiguration homework out of the way at Hermione's suggestion. Stashing away her wand, Brooke stood up and they headed to the field to catch a bit of how practice was going. On the way, Hermione took a longer detour, excited to tell her about an idea she developed recently.

"Obviously we're not going to pass our O.W.L.s with the way Umbridge is teaching," she continued. "And I was thinking that the only other solution is to do it ourselves."

"Right," said Brooke doubtfully.

"We could do it!" she said excitedly. "I mean, with the right teacher of course."

"Like any teacher would be willing to go behind Umbridge's back now."

"I didn't say it had to be a teacher in position at this school," she said shiftily.

"Who do you know?" Brooke asked, following her up the stairs, thinking of people from the Order.

"Well," she hesitated. "I was sort of thinking…that…maybe, Harry could teach us."

Brooke stared at her and then smiled a little. "Very funny, Hermione."

"Oh, think about it," she pursued on her. "Harry's been through what Defense Against the Dark Arts is all about! And not to mention all the spells we taught him for the third task last year and fighting off two dementors?"

The more Hermione mentioned, the more it seemed like a brilliant idea. There was no doubt that Umbridge wouldn't have survived half of the things Harry's been through.

"You really think we can do this, don't you?" said Brooke.

"Yes. We _must,_" she said earnestly. "Not only because of the O.W.L.s, but we're practically missing an entire year of basic defense spells and what do to in emergency situations. Considering…everything, it's critical."

Brooke thought about it for a moment. Hermione was right.

"Well, we better convince Harry," said Brooke.

"And one more thing," she stopped in front of a large steel door. They ended up in an unfamiliar part of the castle and Brooke hardly realized where she was going and what floor she was now on. "I've already found the perfect place for it." Hermione smiled mischievously and latched open the door.

Inside, it resembled a dance studio with mats stacked up on a dusty cupboard and books in another. Hermione explained how this Room of Requirement transformed into whatever room the seeker needed. In this case, they needed a training area.

A couple minutes later, they left and finally headed to the Quidditch field. Ron was flying near the goal hoops, letting in the Quaffles left and right. In the stands were a cluster of Green robes laughing and jeering.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" drawled Draco. "Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole month since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

"You should worry about your girlfriend not putting _you_ in the Hospital Wing, my pale little friend," snickered Fred nearby, floating on his broom.

Draco swiftly turned around to where Fred nodded to see Brooke standing, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. She lost count of the number of times she caught Draco ragging on Harry and Ron. Too tired to put up with it anymore, Brooke spun on her heel and briskly walked away to the castle.

"Brooke!" he called her, running down the bleacher stairs. "Brooke, come on! We were just having fun."

Once he reached where she was, Brooke stopped and glared at him, disgusted at the pleading smile smeared on his face.

"What do you want me to do?" he said stubbornly.

"Oh, I don't know…not yell insults at my best friends?"

Draco groaned. "I thought we agreed that we could still let our friends hate each other."

"It didn't look like your friends were shouting at Harry just now."

"It's not like I'm going to sit there. They all expect me to say something," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Getting frustrated, Brooke rubbed the temples on her head. After all, she _didn't_ want him to lose his friends, no matter how stuck up and immoral they were.

"I just…I'm sorry, but I don't know why you're even friends with them," she shook her head.

"What's wrong with my friends?" he asked. "And choose your words carefully because there's a lot I could say about your friends too."

"Oh, you say plenty about my friends," she retorted.

"And I already know you don't like mine, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that my friends aren't jeering at your friends at every second of every day," she gestured at the Slytherins still sitting at the benches.

"Well, my friends aren't as sensitive as yours. We can take a jab," he shrugged.

"That's not the point, Draco!" she said, beginning to lose her temper. "They're…they're just kind of plain _mean_."

"We prefer the term sharp-tongued," he said, to which Brooke rolled her eyes. "There's more to them than you think. And we have things in common."  
"That's because you all can be gits," she muttered.

"Something I have in common with you too."

Brooke frowned and Draco kissed it off her face.

"I have a lot of history with them, okay?" he said, holding her face gently. "That's part of the reason why you, Potter and them are all friends, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"See?" he smiled. "If I have to put up with the things I don't like about you, you'll have to put up with the things you don't like about me."

Brooke hit him on the chest, feeling his laughter under her hand.

"Only joking."

"I guess loving you comes with a price," she said. Quickly she realized what she said and her cheeks turned red.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows as a smile unfolded on his lips.

"You what?"

"I what?" she laughed nervously. "I mean, I- I…"

"You love me?" he said, looking at her with a cocky grin.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, but was unable to contain her smile.

"Yes," she said finally.

He grabbed her around her waist.

"Good," he kissed her, "Or else I'd feel like an idiot for loving you back."

They expected to have to comb through Hermione's _Daily Prophet_ for any real news, but it had only been a few moments after the delivery owls came pouring through the window did Hermione slam down her glass of milk and clutch at a large picture of a horrifically happy Umbridge.

"She's a _what_?" Harry exasperated when she reached the end of the article, almost spitting out his pumpkin juice. "'Great success'? Ha!"

"Now Fudge is insisting she inspect the classes?" Hermione gaped at the newspaper. "This is _outrageous_!"

The mention of classes made them realize they had to get to History of Magic, but to their relief, Umbridge had not been inspecting it. Neither was she in Potions, but Snape handed back their essays on an O.W.L. scale at which Brooke received an E.

"This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examinations," Snape turned on his heel to face the class. "The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those who got D's."

Draco sniggered, holding his O paper out enough for it to be easily seen, "Some people got D's?"

To her surprise Hermione had gotten an E instead a perfect score as usual. Ron, on the other hand, looked miserably at his paper, while Harry's vanished the moment he got it back.

Transfiguration had been slightly more aggravating with Umbridge interrupting McGonagall every possible second, but to Brooke's satisfaction, McGonagall snapped at her and made her shut her mouth the rest of the period. As they packed up her bags, Harry gained their attention to Umbridge and McGonagall at the front of the room.

Then, Umbridge's heels clicked over to her desk.

"I understand you are an Animagus, are you not?" she asked.

"Yes," Brooke nodded.

Umbridge made a small "Mhm" noise as she made a scribble on her notes.

"And you have been taking private lessons from Minerva McGonagall?"

"Yes," Brooke answered again, wondering in what way Umbridge was trying to get her or McGonagall into trouble.

"As you know, as Hogwarts High Inquisitor, I have been appointed to oversee the curriculum of this school and those who teach it. I am only allowing classes that are Ministry approved, and I'm sorry to say, but private Animagus lessons do not fall under this category," she gave a small, suppressed giggle.

Brooke stared at the woman. There were only a few ways she could form her words without insulting her.

"And due to safety issues for the entire student and staff body," Umbridge continued. "I will have to request that we do not take any chance at having accidents within the process of transformations for Animagi that are not of age."

"Are you telling me that I'm not allowed to change into my Animagus?" Brooke gaped.

"It would be an unfortunate situation if a transformation happens to go very badly and considering you will not be allowed to have any practice sessions, the possibility of that happening would be increasingly high," Umbridge smiled.

"But-"

"Dolores, I have already spoken to you and the Minister about this," McGonagall had appeared next to her. "Need I remind you that he has given me permission to continue lessons for the very reason of preventing transformational accidents?"

"And need I remind you, Minerva, that things around here are certainly going to change. I will be speaking to Cornelius to rethink his decision," she snapped.

"As will I," McGonagall said to the stout woman walking out of her classroom.

Brooke turned to McGonagall, who sighed.

"Don't worry," she reassured her. "Make sure you don't transform where she might be able to see you, just until I get this straightened out."

Brooke nodded and left the classroom with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"She can't ban you from using your Animagus," said Hermione as they headed down to their Care of Magical Creatures class. "That's like telling you that you aren't allowed to use your wand or brew a potion."

"I don't know, Hermione. She's been pretty successful so far," said Harry.

"Well, I'm not going to stop practicing, that's for sure," said Brooke firmly. "I've spent far too long to do any of it successfully. If she wants, she can send me to Azkaban for all I care."

They reached the meeting place for their class where Umbridge stood, yet again, with her little clipboard. It took all of her strengths and Draco's warnings to not spend the whole period shooting glares in her direction.


	9. Choosing Sides

Hermione, Brooke, and Ron dragged Harry over to the Hog's Head on one of the Hogsmeade weekends after finally convincing him to give teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts a try. Once they managed to convince everyone who came to sign up for what they called 'Dumbledore's Army,' Hermione's plan seemed to be going very smoothly.

Brooke explained it all to Draco when they were sitting in the courtyard with nothing to do in the afternoon.

"We would've had twenty _six_ people if you had come with me," she nagged.

"I've already told you," Draco groaned, "It's impossible for me to be a student of Potter. Unthinkable."

"Why?" she implored. "Why is it so hard for you both to be nice to each other because to be honest, I think you both are being simply stubborn about it."

"It's an unspoken agreement of dislike," he answered promptly. "In it's in our blood."

"You mean in your _pure_ blood?" she sneered.

"No, it's not just that- I mean, you're what? A half-blood and I don't care, but it's more of an anti chemistry thing. He's a repellant to me."

Brooke rolled her eyes, sighing. "Fine, fail your O.W.L.s."

"I'll just practice the spells on my own."

"That's the entire reason for the group!" Brooke almost yelled, failing to comprehend his logic. "You'd be practicing your spells either way."

"Anyway, I'm busy," he waved it away.

"Oh is that right? Doing what? Abusing your prefect powers?"

"Well besides that, I've just been accepted into the Inquisitorial Squad," he brandished a new badge from his pocket and pointed his wand at it. The badge then had itself sewn onto his robes in top speed.

"The what?" she asked.

"The Inquisitorial Squad," he repeated, checking to see if the badge stuck. "It's like Umbridge's special pack of students. A bit higher than prefects, I'd say. Generally Slytherin."

"You joined in a group on Umbridge's side?" Brooke gaped at him, taking a closer look at the dark colored badge with INQUISITORIAL SQUAD stitched on with pair of eyes underneath it.

"Not really her _side_. More like a _way_ to get on her good side."

"The difference being…"

"This way we can easily get bypassed on some of her crazy rules and maybe get a better grade in the class," he explained, shrugging. "And I mentioned your name, so we can go over to her office and ask her to let you join-"

"No!" she proclaimed indignantly. "Helping that horrid old woman do her dirty work? And besides, Draco, she had me banned from using my own Animagus, if you didn't remember."

"Maybe if you join, you can get her to let you."

"I won't join it," Brooke crossed her arms.

"See? Now you know how I feel with your Dumbledore's Army thing," he chuckled.

"You're really comparing the two?" Brooke looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't want to be in the Inquisitorial Squad because you don't get along with Umbridge. And I don't want to be in your Army thing because I'd rather be beaten with a hundred bludgers than to have to address Potter as Professor."

"Umbridge is mental," Brooke exasperated. "You just don't like being told what to do."

"Granted, she's not the most charming woman, but I can handle it."

"Unbelievable," Brooke muttered with narrow eyes at him.

"Love you too," he coaxed, playfully nudging her shoulder. Even though she had been completely furious with him, Draco's smile never failed to cheer her up, no matter how much she didn't want any cheering up.

"You're lucky you're so good looking," she joked as he lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome," he smirked.

Hermione had outdone herself with the Room of Requirement, organizing an entire teacher's plan for Harry. She set an outline- a roll of parchment- prioritizing and connecting the different lessons they could have over the course of the year. Along with that, she coordinated them with the store of books along the walls and the random instruments in the cabinets.

They branched out by mouth about when and where the first meeting would take place. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Brooke ventured to the Room of Requirement a few minutes early. Soon enough, the twenty nine people scattered around on the floor, including Harry who explained to them how the room works and then, turned to Hermione.

"Oh, erm, well," said Hermione, taking the hint, "I thought we would first start off with whatever spell Harry felt more comfortable with."

"I guess that would be _Expelliarmus_, the Disarming Charm. It's pretty basic, but it can be helpful. Let's divide up into pairs and practice," Harry stood up and everyone shuffled around. Brooke quickly paired up with Neville, sitting next to her, leaving Hermione to pair up with Ron.

"Alright," Harry paced around them. "One, two, three-"

"Expelliarmus!" everyone shouted. Beams of red light ricocheted off of the bookcases, the blackboard, cushions, cabinets, the ceiling and about half of them hit their partners. Neville had missed Brooke's head by a good five inches up, while Brooke only managed to hit Neville in the arm. He looked like someone just threw a paper ball at him.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted again and hit his wrist. Neville missed her again. Brooke lifted her wand and repeated the spell, knocking the wand out of his hand to a couple feet behind. She let out a breath, satisfied and smiled, thanking Neville's congrats. A couple spells later, Neville managed to do the same to Brooke's wand. After they both managed to get a hang of the spell, they had a small little back and forth duel to see who could disarm first. Neville and Brooke's red beams hit each other and reflected off onto the walls when a shrill whistled stopped the array of voices and smashes.

"Not bad," Harry commented with a whistle in his hand. "We've overrun the time a bit, but we'll meet again next week same time?"

"Sooner!" Dean called out eagerly and murmurs of agreement ran through.

"Wednesday night then," said Harry, smiling. "We'd better get going though."

The four of them stayed back a little, keeping an eye on the Marauder's Map to make sure none of them ran into any of the teachers or Filch. Once they were all safe in their common rooms, they took off to the Fat Lady's portrait.


	10. Quidditch Games

"Brooke. Brooke. _Brooke!_" Hermione yelled making Brooke snap out of her thoughts and nearly miss running straight into a corridor pillar.

"Sorry," she mumbled, momentarily forgetting the pillar was an inanimate object.

"You're really worried aren't you?"

"This game means a lot to both Harry and Draco and both of them being the seekers, it's not going to end well."

"It'll be fine," reassured Hermione as they headed to the Quidditch field. "You seem almost as nervous as Ron."

"Oh, I don't think I'll be as nervous as he is," Brooke commented, observing the small crown shaped badges on all the Slytherins' robes saying: WEASLEY IS OUR KING.

"What immature, selfish, idiotic gits!" Hermione said fiercely, stomping up the stairs. "They have no regard for anyone else's feelings but themselves! And it's all because they're jealous, of course, and have no other way of amusing themselves."

Only when she talked about house elves did Hermione behave this way, speaking with a sharp tongue and her hair flying madly. Brooke buried half of her face into her scarf, smiling to herself as Hermione threw glares at anyone making fun of Ron. If only, Brooke thought to herself, if only Ron wasn't so oblivious.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle initiating the game and on cue, the brooms zoomed into the air and Luna's lion hat roared above the cheering spectators. Without hesitation, Draco's eyes searched for the Golden Snitch, flying around in circles just as Harry was doing.

Meanwhile, Ron started to show how much the Slytherins' insulting cheer affected his game.

_ "Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring,_" they sang.

The piercing screams of the Slytherins made Brooke cringe and wish hard that Ron would save one Quaffle, just one. One goal from Angelina raised their hopes. Brooke concentrated on the chasers and keepers for most of the game, not wanting to keep reminding herself that there would only be one seeker who catches the snitch. Then, heads turned and cheered toward two figures streaking in the sky right next to each other. From the stands, it was impossible to see the Snitch, but they could always tell by whose hand was an inch in front of the other. Draco's hand scrabbled against the back of Harry's enclosed fist and her ears burst from cheering all around her. Moments after, the Gryffindors gasped simultaneously as a bludger hit Harry square in the back. To no one's surprise, Crabbe had been the beater behind it and received a livid Madam Hooch when he landed. Nonetheless, Harry stood up, encircled by the ecstatic Gryffindor Quidditch team.

By the look on Draco's face, it seemed far from him giving Harry a congratulations. Brooke, with Hermione closely following behind, raced down the stairs. Once they reached the field, Harry and George had leapt onto Draco, pushing him down and throwing punches wildly. Breaking into a sprint, Brooke was furious and bewildered, careful not to end up on all four paws at the same time.

"Impedimenta!" Madam Hooch shouted with her wand pointed at Harry. He jumped back from the force of the spell. Brooke went straight to Draco, crumpled up with his nose gushing out blood. Angelina, Alicia and Katie struggled to hold Fred back, George's lip looked swollen and Harry got up from the ground, fists clutching tight that it looked like no blood had been circulating in them at all.

"Never have I seen behavior like this in all my coaching!" Madam Hooch yelled. "Go to your Head of House's office, now!"

Kneeling next to a moaning Draco, Brooke looked at Harry with exasperated eyes and her lips pursed. His expression remained defiant, far from apologetic and marched off with Fred and George. Brooke laid her eyes back upon Draco, brushing away the hair in his eyes.

"Quit whining, will you?" she said sharply to Draco, acting as if he was hit by a Cruciatus Curse.

"Take him to Hospital Wing," ordered Madam Hooch, helping Brooke get Draco on his feet.

She put his arm around her neck and helped him walk away from the pit. If he hadn't been bruised and bleeding already, Brooke would have beaten him up herself.

"You know it's only a broken nose and a couple of bruises," she snapped, tired of hearing him moan and clutch at his stomach.

"Well, it hurts!" he retorted.

"Oh, please," Brooke rolled her eyes, half wanted to throw his arm off her and make him walk on his own. "You started it, anyway!"

"They hit me first!"

"And what exactly did you say to make them do that? A hearty congratulations?" she readjusted his arm to stop it from sliding.

They stepped into the Hospital Wing and Draco plopped straight onto one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office asking what had happened.

"Seekers gone mad," Brooke muttered.

"Quidditch accident?" she asked while examining Draco's nose.

"Not exactly," Brooke said, staring at Draco.

Madam Pomfrey whipped out her wand and cleaned up the blood on his face. "Broken nose and a bit of trauma to the lower abdomen and shoulders. Lucky you didn't break a rib. These are minor. I can fix it up in a jiffy," she pointed her wand straight at his nose and moved it to its normal shape. "Good as new."

Brooke stood there with her arms crossed.

"So, you're not going to speak to me?" He got up from the bed.

"Of course I am," she sighed. "Just furious is all. I know Quidditch means a lot to you, but must you really take it so seriously enough for it end up like this when you lose?"

Draco frowned at the wall. "What do you expect me to do now? It's not like I can go back and change anything."

"I'm not telling you to do anything," Brooke sighed. "We agreed that we simply don't like each other's friends, but once it gets to the point of a fight break out because of it?"

"At least _I_ didn't start punching _them_," he muttered.

"What did you say anyway?"

Draco half rolled his eyes. "I don't know."

But Brooke pressed him on.

"Something about the Weasleys. I might have mentioned Potter's mother in there somewhere," he said.

"Draco!" Brooke groaned.

"Not my fault they can't take a lighthearted jab."

"That was a lighthearted jab?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Apologize?" he said. "I'm sorry. There."

"_Not to me_- to Harry, Ron, Fred and George."

Despite the scoff, he agreed and they left the Hospital Wing.

Later on, Brooke caught Harry walking out from the Great Hall. She hadn't seen any of the Gryffindor Quidditch team the rest of the day, mostly spending the few extra hours with Draco or Hermione. As she expected, Harry blew right past her, making Brooke speed up to catch him.

"Done lollygagging with that git of a boyfriend?" Harry muttered.

"You shouldn't have hit him, you know," Brooke said. The initial intent of letting it go extinguished faster than she expected.

"Did you even hear what he was saying to us, Brooke?" Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not all of it, but I did get there in time to see you punching him," she retorted, feeling like she was being cross examined and judged.

"He wrote those lyrics to that song, did he tell you that?"

"No," Brooke felt uneasy, but added defensively, "But either way, I've talked to him about it all. No matter how childish he was, I'm not going to praise you for hitting him. That was wrong on _your_ behalf."

"He got us _banned_!" He snapped furiously.

"Banned from what?" She suddenly lost the aggressiveness in her voice.

"Quidditch," Harry said quietly. "Me, Fred and George."

"McGonagall would never-"

"It was Umbridge," he interrupted. "No surprise there."

"She can't do that," Brooke stared.

"You of all people should know that she can do whatever she wants. And no we can't play Quidditch…all because of Malfoy."

"I'm sorry, Harry. That's awful, but it's more of Umbridge to blame than Draco."

"If he would've kept his mouth shut…" Harry kept talking, ignoring her comment.

"That's not fair to think it's all his fault."

"Not fair? Not fair is Fred being banned for no reason and Crabbe walking away with barely a punishment," Harry said and walked off away from her. Hopeless, Brooke turned into the Great Hall for dinner and sat down with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

Not in the mood to eat much, she forced down what she put on her plate and went off in front of the Slytherin common room, telling a third year to get Draco out.

"What did I do now?" Draco walked up from the dungeon, spotting the weary look on Brooke's face.

"Harry, Fred and George are banned from playing Quidditch," she tried to say in the least accusatory voice she could muster up.

"Really?" he said with almost a bit of delight. "Lessens up the Gryffindor team, I see."

She gave him a disdainful look.

"Just trying to lighten you up."

"I don't think he's ever going to talk to me again," she shook her head.

Draco stuck around her for the majority of the next day, hanging around the corridors, the library and the Great Hall, since they were too lazy and much too cold to go out. Late in the night, she walked into the empty common room and silently went up to the girls' dormitory.

Harry had thoroughly avoided conversation with her, up until at few days later. The day before they were allowed to leave for the Christmas, Brooke and Draco walked to the Great Hall and approached the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

She wished they had sat more towards the entrance doors as heads of Gryffindors looked up and glared at Draco all the way down. Harry, Fred and George gave the worst of the death glares before ignoring Draco and going back to eating their breakfasts.

"Sorry about what happened at the game," Draco mumbled to them. "It's awful that you were banned."

"Brooke put you up to this?" Harry remarked bitterly.

"Yes," he gained a small bit of annoyance in his tone, "but I really am sorry. To you too, Weasley."

Harry rolled his eyes, but Hermione piped up for them both. "They accept your apology, don't you?" she looked at them sternly.

"No," Harry said without looking up.

"Yeah, thanks Granger," Draco muttered and walked away back to the entrance. Not surprised by their reactions, Brooke went after him.

"They'll come around soon," she said.

"I just had Granger stand up to them for me. What kind of rubbish is that?"

"I know, but at least you did what you had to do."

"I did what you _told_ me to do," he corrected her, but shook his head. "Anyway I wanted to give you your Christmas present early." Draco reached into his dress robes and pulled out a small pouch.

She opened it and poured the contents into her palm. It was a dark silver ring. Actually, it had three thin rings adjoined at the top by a section of smooth black marble. As she took a closer look, the black marble was also embedded into the thinner rings.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed, almost entranced by the deep patterns from the marble.

"Thought you might like it," he smiled.

Brooke put it on her left little finger and examined how it looked.

"Don't take it off, alright?" Draco asked, holding the finger the ring wrapped around. "Promise?"

"Do I ever take off anything you've given me?" she pulled the gold chain out from the neck of her robes.

He grinned and looked at her seriously, "You promise though, right? No matter what happens?"

"I won't take it off," she replied and grabbed his hand reassuringly.

A mass of owls screeched through the Great Hall carrying packages and mails, including a long wrapped broom. It wasn't the normal thing to be sent to Hogwarts and most of the students watched it as it landed upon Ron's opens palms. Even from where they stood, Brooke could see the whites of Ron's eyes and the tonsils in his mouth. He tore it open just as he did to the Cleansweep, and once he got to the handle it looked as if someone hit him with a freezing charm. Brooke hurried over to the table to hear Ron's choked voice say, "A Nimbus 2001." The cursive letters gleamed in gold.

"Who's it from?" asked Harry.

"Dunno. There's no name or anything," said Ron, still staring at the broom.

"Who would send you something like this without a name?" asked Brooke, until she thought about it for a moment and looked at Draco, who was smirking. Harry, Ron and Hermione were too busy with the broom to take much notice. She gave him an inquiring expression.

Draco gave a small shrug and a head tilt. "Thought this apology would be better than the last one," he said quietly so only she would hear him.

"How did you even get this?" she whispered.

"One letter to father about how I broke mine and," he gestured to the broom.

She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. There were points like these, where she wished people knew that Draco was more than capable of compassion than they originally thought.

"You are incredibly unbelievable, Draco Malfoy," she said earnestly.

He grinned.

"I also told him about you," he added wearily.

"Told who?" Brooke asked apprehensively.

"My father," he said.

"You told him about us? About us going out? He knows we're together?"

"Yes…" he answered, suspicious of how agitated Brooke suddenly got. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No, that puts us both-" she said, but quickly retracted. He can't know about the Order's warnings. "I mean, I just thought he'd react really horribly."

"He did," Draco said sourly. "He forbids it, thinks I've made one of the biggest mistakes of my life and didn't exactly say very many nice things about you." He sat down on the empty seat, not even regarding the fact that it was on the Gryffindor table. Sitting next to him, she took his arm gently. "But it's not like they can come here and tell me what to do," he snapped back.

"No. Maybe you shouldn't mention us being together for a while…and you know, I'm a letter away and I can get you out of that place in a hurry over the holidays," she tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I know, but I'll be fine," he reassured her and stood up. "I'm gonna go get breakfast, though. I'm starving."

"Alright," she added letting go of his hand and heading back to where Harry, Hermione and Ron were, just as Ron stood up clutching onto the broom.

"I'm gonna go try this out," he explained.

"Right now? Don't you think it's a little chilly to go out and fly?" said Hermione, noting the draft of snow that came in.

"It's a Nimbus 2001, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, walking off with Harry.


	11. Meetings and Greetings

With a couple of her belongings packed up and ready to head off into the Hogwarts Express, she and Hermione went down to the common room and into the Great Hall with no luck finding Harry or Ron anywhere, noting also the lack of the other red haired and freckled Weasleys. They called it quits and had to make their way to the train before it left.

"Hermione! Brooke!" Neville waved to them in the corridors, walking to the train. "Are Harry and Ron alright?"

"What?" asked Brooke, taken aback.

"We couldn't find them anywhere," Hermione told him, worriedly. "What happened?"

"You didn't know? Harry woke up in the middle of night, really sick and said something about Ron's dad being hurt- how he knew that in the middle of the night, I have no clue," said Neville, confused. "I'm sure they're fine though. McGonagall took them to Dumbledore's office afterwards."

"Thanks Neville," said Brooke, now thinking of the million things that could have happened or how in the world Harry knew about Ron's dad. Hermione's expression was distant, also trying to piece things together. They couldn't do much about it now, with the train about to leave in a minute and no time to send an owl or check Dumbledore's office.

On the brighter side of their mid morning, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle signed up to stay at Hogwarts and she, Draco and Hermione were able to occupy a carriage all to themselves. However, Brook still couldn't take her mind anywhere else but Neville's news.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco, sitting next to her.

Brooke shook her head, still squinting in thought. "Neville said Ron's dad was really hurt and I think Harry and Ron left early to go check on him."

"Ouch. Not a good start to the holidays."

Hermione stayed silent, knowing better than to talk about Voldemort and the Order around Draco. Soon, they arrived at the station and the three of them bustled out.

"Mother, Father," Draco said with wide eyes to a tall man and woman with the same striking platinum blonde hair as Draco's. "I thought you were going to meet me later…not right at the train."

"And miss meeting this young lady? When you first mentioned her in your letter we had to at least come and see her," said Lucius Malfoy in a silky voice that reminded Brooke of a snake. Her first thought rang back to Harry in the Hospital Wing, claiming to have seen this very face at Voldemort's side. He stuck his hand out.

"Brooke Miller," she reluctantly shook it, wondering if there was a Dark Mark hidden inches above his hand. Her heart was beating quickly and although Brooke must have had a guarded look on her face, frankly, she felt terrified.

"Yes, I believe we have met," his eyes traveled to Hermione. "And you as well, Miss ah… Granger."

Brooke's same thought seemed to have ran right past Hermione's eyes, repulsed at the sight of him. It was difficult to not see everything in light of the fact that he was a Death Eater.

"A couple years ago, I believe," interrupted Draco. "But I think we should get going."

"Patience, Draco, patience," Lucius put the head of his cane in front of Draco, stopping him in his tracks. "It would be rude to not even meet your parents- wizards are they?"

"Just my father," Brooke said.

"I see," he wheeled over to Hermione and his eyes twinkling with cruel delight, "And of course both of your parents are Muggles, are they not?"

Hermione said nothing but nodded in a somewhat defiant matter, struggling to keep whatever had popped into her mind silent.

"Lovely," his top lip curled.

"Brooke!"

Her heart stopped. It was her father.

Turning around, she saw him and her mother walking towards them. They were accompanied by Hermione's parents.

Brooke desperately wanted to shake her head and tell them to wait for her in the car. But they reached where she, Hermione, and the Malfoys stood.

"Hello, Hermione," Brooke's mother smiled.

Hermione greeted both of their parents.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Brooke said. "Mom, Dad- erm, this is Draco, Draco Malfoy. And his parents."

"Nice to finally meet you," her father shook his hand.

"And you as well, Mr. Miller," Draco said politely.  
"Andrew Miller," her father introduced himself to Lucius Malfoy. "And this is my wife."

"Ava," her mother said.

"Lucius Malfoy and my wife, Narcissa," Lucius nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My son, Draco, is certainly lucky to be graced with such a wonderful person as your daughter."

"Ah, well we are very proud of her," he grinned and patted Brooke on the shoulder.

"With good reason," Lucius smiled, then turned to Hermione's parents. "And you are the Grangers, yes?"

While Hermione's parents greeted the Malfoys, Brooke noted how tense the muscles in her friend's jaw were.

"Well, I think we should get going," Brooke suggested. "I'm sure you all are pretty busy with the holidays and everything."

"Yes, actually," Draco insisted, feeling just as much pull to get away from such a situation. "Father, we really should be going."

"It was a pleasure getting to meet you all," said her mother, "especially you, Draco, we've heard so much about you."

"It's been all good, I hope," Draco joked.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Lucius said in a voice that made Brooke's skin crawl.

But the feeling was short lived having the Malfoy parents turn and walk the opposite direction.

"Sorry for all that," Draco muttered, hugging her goodbye, "Have a good holiday, oh and you too, Granger. Have a good one, Mr. and Mrs. Miller."

"And you as well," her father waved.

The two girls saw him and his parents disappear among the crowd of Muggles and turned to each other.

"Laying low isn't exactly an option now," she said to Hermione. They parted their ways and Brooke followed after her parents.

Caleb fluttered down onto her leg, suddenly, but gently stirring her awake. Brooke opened her eyes to find herself on her parents' porch, squinting at a sunlight with one of their blankets half draped over her.

"What time is it?" she said groggily to Caleb.

"Half past six," her mother's voice came through the open window, "and you dozed right off for about three hours."

It seemed like a month since she woke up in the dormitory at Hogwarts, when really it had been three days- today being Christmas Eve. Realizing this, Brooke shot up and headed to her room, rummaging her mess for Harry, Ron and Hermione's Christmas presents. Happy to have found she wrapped them earlier that week, she tied two of the packages onto Caleb's leg and the remaining package and letter onto the family barn owl, Arjeta. Hermione's recent letter lay on her work desk.

Dear Brooke,

I hope you got Ron's letter about what happened- it seemed very vague, of course, I'm even surprised he was allowed to send one in the first place, considering the circumstances you were well too familiar with over the summer. I've convinced my parents to let me go back to where we were a couple months ago with Ron and Harry. To be honest, skiing isn't necessarily my best talent nor even an interest. We'll be sure to tell you all about it the minute we get back to Hogwarts. I hope you're having a good holiday and don't worry about anything. I've sent you your gift along with this, not sure if I would be able to once I left. Hope you like it!

Happy Holidays,

Hermione

Brooke, in fact, did receive Ron's letter inviting her to come over if she wanted to, hinting at Harry's current state and how no one's really been able to talk to him much. It did nothing whatsoever to make her less worried with only a few odd phrases Ron tried to tip-off ("excessive bleeding" "beastly" and "hurt at work"). The only thing Brooke could think of was Mr. Weasley being attacked by a swarm of owls at the Ministry. Of course, that theory made no sense as to why Harry wouldn't talk to anyone. If it weren't for her family, she would be there as fast as her father could make a portkey. She tied her one and a half foot long letter, rolled up, onto Arjeta's leg and petted her good luck.

Eager for information, she scampered out of the car a week later at the train station and searched for any sign of her friends. Spotting a boy that looked like Ron from the back and seeing he definitely was not a Weasley, she sighed, and was pushed a bit forward from what felt like a small luggage.

"Excuse you," she said rudely, smiling, as she recognized the bright gleam in his hair. Draco turned around wearing an annoyed expression for a half second and a surprised laugh the next.

"Well, pardon me, but I was in a rush to find a special girl I know," he smirked.

"I think she can wait," Brooke said as Draco embraced her. "Holidays were alright?"

"Same old. Got about fifty Galleons from relatives," he said casually while Brooke shook her head in amazement. "Naturally father didn't tell anyone else about you, but he gave me a good talking about it."

Draco began telling her about it as they walked to the train and sat down in one of the carriages. "The entire thing was no surprise to me. It was all about your parents' status in the Wizarding community, the fact that your mother's a muggle and especially about Potter. He went on and on about how you were friends with Potter, a blood traitor and a Mudblood, saying how it wasn't right for me to be associated with 'that sort.' That there are just some people we don't get along with."

"He kind of sounds like you," she teased, remembering how he didn't want to join Dumbledore's Army.

"I am _nothing_ like my father," he snapped at her.

Brooke stared. "I was just joking."

Draco's face softened. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just tired of people saying how similar we are and how I should follow in his footsteps."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you are very much different," Brooke offered. "And I love that difference."

He still looked troubled, but shook his head.

"Anyway, he was telling me how being with you would tarnish the Malfoy reputation and how I would never get a good standing and he would lose his."

He and Brooke put down their bags and sat down.

"No doubt, he forbade me from seeing you," Draco said, "and mentioned how he could easily ask Umbridge to make sure I wasn't going behind his back at Hogwarts."

"No," Brooke said firmly. "She can't take away my Animagus _and_ you."

He chuckled and made for her hand laying near him. "No, no, I pleaded with my mother- I can get her to do anything for me, really. She argued for me and well, father is never going to approve, but it stopped him from using Umbridge. I just can't go prancing around shouting about it. He doesn't want everyone thinking he's associated with 'filth.'"

"You're father's so charming," she said dryly. "He shouldn't worry though, we're experts at keeping relationships secret."

"He has his ways," said Draco, shrugging.

"You…never found anything else about your father being a Death Eater right?" Brooke hesitated to ask.

"Brooke-"

"I know, I know, but I had to ask," she explained.

"I'd notice if he was a Death Eater," he said, playing with the thin ring on her finger. There was no doubt in Brooke's mind that Lucius Malfoy was, indeed, a Death Eater, but the sooner Draco found out, the better. She had to slowly convince him.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts, they spent relaxing. She never noticed how refreshing it felt to talk about things other than Death Eaters and Umbridge. But the whistle of the train informed them that that time was now over. They stopped at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Never be afraid or hesitant to review or message me if you have any questions or comments. I love reading them :) & I hope you are all having a lovely September!**


	12. Shut Out

Immediately following her quiet vacation, the owls arrived with startling news- a headline with 'A MASS BREAKOUT' in bold words accompanied by a terrifying picture of Azkaban, half blown to pieces and the confinement rooms fully open.

"Aren't you afraid?" Brooke pursued a quick striding Draco. She hadn't needed to inform him of the news, since nearly the entire school got wind of it by mid morning. Unlike the rest of the students, Draco and the Slytherins seemed the least stirred, making Brooke uneasy the rest of the day.

"Afraid of what?" he said rather stubbornly.

"Draco, these are high security criminals," she pleaded with him, trying to wrench out some kind of fear or anxiety. Receiving not even a twitch in his aloof expression, Brooke added, "Or what, you're not afraid because you're the last of their targets and all this barely affects you?"

"_Not_ affect me?" He came to an abrupt stop, startling her more with the look on his face than anything. The mash of anxiety, anger, and bitter amusement finally appeared, but Brooke regretted ever wanting him to show it. "Well that's not an understatement at all."

"Maybe this is just me, but there's something up with you that you're not telling me," she grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Let's drop it, alright?" He wrenched his arm free.

"No, I don't want to just drop it. Why can't you tell me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because there's nothing to tell? And I really wish you would just stop insinuating that anything dealing with Death Eaters is directly related to my family and me as if we were- were monsters or something!" he scathed.

"What? Draco, I didn't even-"

"I don't even want to hear it," he snapped.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Draco muttered heatedly before turning around.

"Why is it so hard for you to talk to me!" she yelled at his back strutting farther away from her.

"I'm talking to you right now!" he threw his free arm out, not bothering to turn around.

Furious, she marched straight to the Room of Requirement for their D.A. meeting in about a half hour. For the past couple of weeks, since Umbridge banned her from using her Animagus, Brooke had been practicing in the Room of Requirement. McGonagall told her the Minister was avoiding contact with any of the Hogwarts staff, so getting back into practices wasn't looking very good. Thankfully, the Room of Requirement would suffice. She didn't really need any equipment, but it still provided her with hoops and ledges. They were, however, in no comparison to the hills and trees of the forest.

Today, Brooke transfigured into a tiger and simply lay on the floor, beating her tail against the floor.

She could feel her insides swirling around, troubled that Draco completely shut her off and away after the train ride back to Hogwarts. Naturally, the first thought came of his father and perhaps the pressure of knowingly hiding the fact that Mr. Malfoy was dangerously dabbling in dark arts? Losing trust in Draco for a fleeting moment made her temporarily paranoid, causing her to bolt upright into a pounce as the door opened.

Anthony Goldstein came through the door along with Terry Boot and Ginny's boyfriend, Michael Corner.

They all were startled at the sight of her, but sighed once Brooke changed form.

"Oh, Brooke! Of course. Sorry, we didn't think anyone would be here yet," Anthony apologized.

"It's alright. Neither did I," she said. "Sorry, I scared you."

"Scared? We don't get scared," Anthony joked. "We just didn't think we'd find a tiger lying on the floor."

Brooke smiled.

"We thought we might practice for a bit before we started," Terry explained, taking out his wand as the other two boys did the same.

"Good idea, cause I think Harry's going straight to Patronuses today."

"Alright!" Terry excitedly exclaimed. "Want to join us?"

"Sure," Brooke stood up with her own wand in hand. "I could use a bit of practice."

The next ten minutes, she spent dueling with Anthony using everything they had learned in the past months. He succeeded in stunning her immediately after using the Impediment jinx.

"Well played," he shook her hand like a true duelist.

Harry, Ron and Hermione came through the door, followed by the rest of the D.A. including Seamus for the first time. They had all been keen on learning the Patronus Charm since day one, but it turned to be much harder than they thought.

"Think of a happy memory!" Harry shouted from across the room. "The happiest you've ever been and focus!"

Brooke had not had much luck as Hermione whose silvery otter glided all around her. The knot in her stomach still kept her from producing any more than a small misty shield. Soon, Ginny's horse galloped next to Luna's hare. Even Ron had a small Jack Russell terrier running around. Her frustration only made her shield weaker and weaker. She tried to think of the first time she was able to fully transform into her Animagus. Then she tried to think of her excitement of coming to Hogwarts her first year. The knot stubbornly stayed tightened.

"Having trouble?" Harry reached her side of the room.

"No, I'm just making shields for fun," she said sarcastically as the mist faded again.

"Don't think too much about the actual spell casting. Only focus on the memory."

"Never knew it would be this hard to come up with one."

Brooke gripped her wand once again, trying to think of whenever she felt the most ecstatic. But all she could think about was Draco, which made the knot grow tighter. He was making her more and more worried every minute. Although it had only been a week since the holiday vacation, he'd been speaking progressively less to her. When she saw him, he had a permanent look of seriousness instead of the lighthearted smirk Brooke grew to love.

Brooke just wanted to help him, make him smile again instead of the half hearted muscle twitch that seemed to require quite an effort. Thinking about his smile ran her thoughts into a frenzy of everything she loved about him. His grey eyes, the subtle goodness she saw in him, the way her nerves alighted when he pressed his lips on hers.

"Expecto Patronum!" she said. A silver figure erupted from her wand, as if running in full flight. The tiger sprinted at the wall she pointed her wand at, then raced up the wall, jumped off, walking slowly to back to Brooke.

"Brilliant Brooke!" Harry exclaimed.

"A tiger! No surprise there," Ron said, controlling his own patronus. A loud bang came from the entrance door, causing the book shelves to shudder and dust to descend from the cracks. His silver dog vanished, as did the hare, the tiger, the horse, the otter, down to the last fleck of silver. Again, the wall shook and all of their eyes were glued to it, the air still from not even a quiver of breath.

"On three," said Harry quietly. "We run."

The wall shook again.

"Push down anyone in your sight and run," he said. "One…"

Puffs of dust blew out from the wall.

"Two…"

It shook dangerously, as if the entire wall would shatter.

The largest blast blew chunks of wall a few feet away from them and in the hole appeared a short stubby woman, her eyes dancing in delight.

"THREE!"

The crowd of them ran through the hole, knocking what felt like only four people out of the way before they could do anything. The cloud of dust blinded her and all she had on her mind was to get out and run as far off as she could. Brooke felt a hand on her robes, grabbing also the back of her necklace. She transfigured into a tiger on instinct and sprinted. Her claws slipped from the granite floor as she turned the corner, skidding for a moment before catching the grip. Suddenly, she stumbled on an invisible line stretched out across the hallway.

"Brooke?" someone called out.

She pulled herself up, now back in her Hogwarts robes and saw Draco rushing towards her.

"I was hoping you didn't go to the meeting today," he picked her up.

"Oh, you actually care now?" Brooke shot at him, suddenly back to being furious, despite her memories that allowed her to cast the Patronus spell. "A couple hours ago it didn't look like it."

"Well, I decided to forgive you," said Draco.

"Ohh, you forgive me, do you? My soul feels lifted from guilt," she said scathingly, exaggerating. She scoffed, not sure where she was going, but it was anywhere far from the Room of Requirement.

"Where are you going?" he caught up to her. "I have to take you to the Room of Requirement."

"What?" she stopped in her tracks.

"We were given orders to catch all the members and gather them up for a punishment."

A loss for words, she managed to say, "I _told_ you. I _told_ you this little squad of yours is simply to do Umbridge's dirty work."

He only sighed. "Come on, we have to go."

"Fine," Brooke pushed the hair from her face. "Fine. Turn me in. I give up trying to change your mind."

They walked back in silence to the Room of Requirement. The other D.A. members besides Harry were already surrounded by the Inquisitorial Squad. Brooke looked around the room and saw their information board had been swiped clean with a bit of ripped paper still tacked where Hermione's list of D.A. members had been.

"Well, well," Pansy's high voice echoed. "Now that Chang's ratted you all out, what shall we do with you?"

She let go of Hermione and Ron, pushing them away from her. They exchanged looks, wondering if Harry found out about Cho yet. "Fifty points _each_?" Pansy shrieked.

"You're _prefects_! You can't dock points!" Ernie MacMillan said from Crabbe's chubby clutches.

"No, but those so lucky enough to qualify for the Inquisitorial Squad _are_ allowed to. And maybe I should dock an extra ten points from Hufflepuff for that," Pansy said with her chin held high. "What do you think, Draco?"

They turned toward their side of the room. Brooke stared, daring him to agree with her.

"Hundred points," he said and the Slytherins chuckled, "each house, not each person."

"That's all?" Zacharius Smith said aloud in relief.

"What do you want another hundred?" Draco said back in an annoyed voice.

The clean cool air brushed through her and the sweet salty smell of the lake filler her up. The trees, the water and the small birds flying in arcs into and out of the forest seemed in a different world, mocking her by being a mere eyesight away. None of them needed to do more than survive and Brooke sat wondering if they ever felt like their work was unending or their work was for no purpose. Do they have it luckier? She thought, as she remembered seeing Harry sitting entranced by the image of his parents in the Mirror of the Erised. She remembered the progress Neville made, dedicated to working three times as hard for his parents. She thought of Hagrid putting himself in danger to take care of his 'little' brother. The birds and the trees sat across from her, waving from the other side.

"Knew I'd find you here," Draco said behind her.

"I guessed you'd come looking," she confessed and nodded for him to sit down.

"Umbridge boasted to us how she's Headmistress a while ago," he said looking at her sideways to see her reaction.

"Of course," Brooke breathed. "It already felt like she was, only now Dumbledore's not here to tell her to shut up."

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No," she sighed. "What's there to be mad at?"

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, I'm not sure what to be mad at anymore," Brooke tried to explain, unsure of it herself. "I can't be mad at you for turning me in. Umbridge has the list of us anyway. I should be mad at you for still putting a punishment on us, but it'd have been stupid not to. One of your friends would've ratted you out for it. And I can't be mad at you for shutting me out in the past week because I know some people just need their space."

What Brooke actually wanted to say was that she couldn't be mad at him for shutting her out because Brooke hadn't exactly been very truthful about the Order of the Phoenix and her 'trip to America,' which brought about a whole new source of worry.

"And with every little thing," Brooke sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "There's no point to getting angry about because it's never going to change. So, what's there to be mad at?"

"You think I've been shutting you out?"

"Considering that every time I ask if something is bothering you, you yell in my face, then yes," she smirked.

Draco half chuckled and looked at the lake. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"And I understand that, but I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

"I know," he gulped. "But there are just some things I need to figure out on my own."

A part of her seemed to deflate because she wanted to help him, to talk to him.

"I know," she said. "I know the feeling."

It was silent for a while. Draco stared at her and after a few seconds, Brooke looked back to ask if anything was wrong.

The second she turned her head, her words disappeared.

He wore an interesting expression that Brooke couldn't interpret. He looked fascinated and curious, but there was something else. Something that made her stomach uneasy. A sense of somberness and guilt and fear.

They held each other's gazes until he broke away to rest his eyes on the floor for a moment. Then, they flickered back up to her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth, but he interrupted.

"And don't bullshit me that just because we're together you have to say yes," he said. "Do you really, honestly and completely trust me?"

Brooke closed her mouth and actually thought about it.

She smiled.

"Yes," she said, pleasantly surprised at her own answer. "Of course, there are times where I can have doubts, but… I'd trust you with you my life."

This only made him look more troubled, except this time he let go of a small genuine smile. Draco scooted closer to her, placing himself behind her in a way where Brooke could rest on his front and his propped up leg. He held her from behind, leaving small kisses on her neck.

"I love you," he said into her skin.

Brooke let out a sigh before turning her whole body around to face him. She kissed him gently.

He gave her a crooked smile and ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her forehead to his.

"And I'll always protect you," he murmured so quietly that the words were barely distinguished from the breeze. "Just remember that."

Their lips came together, growing more deep and with more urgency by the second. And even though Draco was holding her firmly, Brooke felt like she was falling apart at his touch. And even though being together was probably dangerous for both of them, Brooke never felt safer.


	13. The Ambush of OWLs

And it hit them like a stunning spell straight in the face or more appropriately, a bag full of their textbooks and notes straight in the face. A wave of panic crashed over the fifth years, now realizing the short period of time they had until the O.W.L.s. Hannah Abbot was the first victim, having to go to Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught one Transfiguration class period. Others fell subject to fraud and potentially dangerous magical ingredients like Harry and Ron, although the others didn't have Hermione to stop them.

Hermione tried to stay calm, focusing all her energies into studying for one test after the other, and using whatever time she had left over into organizing her planner for study sessions. They now spent three times as much time in the library than usual. Brooke discovered that Hermione, under pressure, must be studying at all times, except for the few ten minute breaks she scheduled herself to follow. Hermione never forced Brooke to follow along, however, accustomed to spending most of her time with her, Brooke ended up do so anyway.

At the same time, Hermione had more endurance when it came to independent study, looking over notes, researching and cross referencing textbooks. Instead, Brooke preferred hands on tutoring; tutoring for Arithmancy by Hermione, tutoring for Potions from Draco, tutoring for Herbology from Neville and even herself tutoring others for Transfiguration.

"Add chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivel fig, sliced caterpillar, dash of leech juice and…" Brooke dug into her brain, "frog liver?"

"_Rat spleen_," Draco corrected her, tapping on the book. "We learned this in our first year!"

After their conversation by the lake, Draco's mood seemed to have taken an upswing. He didn't tell her what was going on his mind that whole time, but Draco was acting more like himself and Brooke was relieved. She knew it had to be something big to have shaken him up so much, but Brooke couldn't bring herself to make him tell her. It didn't feel right knowing she was keeping something like the Order a secret from him either.

"It's been quite a time since then!" she said defensively. "How about we take a break? It's been almost forty five minutes straight reciting these potion ingredients."

"I suppose. I hate these tests, anyway. It's not like these grades _really _matter. If there are two people up for a post, whoever's in charge of appointing'll go for who they know better," Draco slid off the desk and plopped down into the chair next to her.

"Right. Thanks, Draco." she said, not in the mood to argue.

"It's true, though," he persisted against her monotone agreement, "whether you like it or not, it happens."

"And when you can prove that to me by failing school and getting elected Minister of Magic, I'll believe you," she smiled playfully.

"Hmph. Fail my O.W.L.s. Father would have my head," he chuckled.

"I can imagine," Brooke said, picturing Mr. Malfoy using no mercy punish Draco, but closing her mouth silent. Her mind lingered on the parenting style of a Death Eater.

Suddenly, Draco shot up and leaned down on her arm chair, coming into level with her face.

"Wanna teach me how to conjure a patronus?" he said, eyes bright like a child asking for candy.

"What? Right now?" she asked, slightly alarmed at this change of pace.

"Yeah, come on. I'm dying to see what mine would be," he pulled out his wand.

"You know it's not a quick and easy spell right?"

"So you don't think I can do it?" he challenged her.

Brooke groaned, too tired to do anything, especially performing a spell like the Patronus Charm. Nonetheless, Draco pulled her up from the couch, and shoved her wand in her hand.

"Alright, so the main thing you need," Brooke explained, "is a good memory; sometime when you felt the happiest."

Draco shut his eyes, trying to think of something, then opened them.

"Okay, got it."

"Then, expecto patronum!" Brooke said, as if actually performing it.

"_Expecto patronum_!" Draco echoed.

Emitting from his wand was a tiny misty cloud of silver sparkles, floating for a couple seconds before fading into the air.

"Expecto patronum!" he said again, only producing an even smaller amount of wisps.

"Expe-"

"Stop, stop," Brooke put her hand out to lower his wand. "It'll only get worse, believe me. The more frustrated you are, the less you're thinking about happiness. Try again, but this time, let that feeling fill you up and focus."

Draco raised his wand again, and making a thin shield after the sixth try.

"Good! That was really good," she commented as the silver faded.

"That thing?" he said, skeptically. "That didn't look like _anything_."

"It'll take a while before you get the hang of it. Eventually, it'll take form."

"You said most of your little friends got it within that hour," he raised his eyebrows.

"Has it been an hour yet, Draco?" she pointed out, having it been only about fifteen minutes.

Draco practiced for another fifteen minutes. In the end, he managed to improve the thickness and strength of the shield, but didn't get close to forming an animal. As much as Brooke praised him for getting the shield in the small amount of time, Draco was displeased, eager to see his real patronus.

"Don't think so much about just wanting to see it, or else your patronus won't show. You really have to put all your energy into that memory," Brooke said as they sat back down to study.

"I know. I know," he broke open the book. "Now name the properties of moonstone."

They received their examination schedules and the procedure of the O.W.L.s in Transfiguration.

"As you can see," Professor McGonagall gestured to the test dates and times on the board, "your O.W.L.s are spread over the course of two weeks. The theory exams will take place in the mornings and the practicals in the afternoons, all except for Astronomy, which, of course, will be in the evening."

"When will we get the results?" Hermione asked.

"You will receive your results by owl in July," Professor McGonagall replied.

Brooke was relieved from before, thinking of how her grades would probably affect the entire summer holidays, especially if her parents found out they were horrible.

Charms was first. All the fifth years were scrambling more than ever to study or at least compensate for their nerves. Even Pansy Parkinson had laid off her taunting whenever Brooke walked over to say hi to Draco. Back in the common room, Brooke recopied charm incantations and their uses. Ron sat with Charms notes in his lap, ears plugged and mouth moving soundlessly. Hermione and Harry brooded over _Achievements in Charming_. Seamus lay upside on the couch as Dean tested him. Parvati and Lavender were practicing the basic charms, making erasers, pencils, and rolls of parchment move all over the place.

For dinner, however, they all took a break, besides Hermione, who seemed in a distant world of her own, having her fork clatter upon her plate, so she can check a fact in the texbook.

Reluctantly, Hermione put the notes and books down and finally extinguished the light in their dormitory. Although physically tired and mind filled to the brim with details about Charms, Brooke stared at the dark ceiling, illuminated by the faint light from the window.

The O.W.L.s were one of the first steps of qualification for a career. She couldn't think of anything when McGonagall had each of the fifth year Gryffindor students meet with her and talk about careers. Transfiguration was the first thing that came to mind, but Brooke knew she had no temper for teaching like McGonagall. Her thoughts drifted off to and from images of her future until she fell asleep.

When they arrived at the Great Hall the next morning, the four House tables had vanished and instead held rows of individual desks facing to the front of the room. There stood an enormous dark bronze pendulum, swinging back and forth, back and forth.

"Turn your papers over," said Professor Flitwick once everyone had sat down, "and begin."

Quill in hand, Brooke looked down at her parchment.

_a) Give the incantation, and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly._

Easy, she thought to herself and began scribbling away, adding to the constant scratching of quills to parchment.

"I guess that wasn't as bad as I thought," said Ron as they left the Great Hall. "I'm sure you've done just fine." Hermione's expression was ten times brighter than it had been all week. It was apparent to the three of them how easy the test must have been to her.

"I suppose," she said breathlessly. "Although the Cheering Charm free response definitely had been my weakness."

They had been let out about a half of an hour before lunch began, where the tables had reappeared for the rest of the school as well. Then, they were escorted to a small chamber next to the Great Hall. In alphabetical order, they were called up in groups for the practical exam, while the rest of them waited, mostly performing charms left and right. Hermione had been the first out of the four of them to go and she stood up, her fingers trembling on her wand.

After less than ten minutes, Professor Flitwick called out, "MacMillan, Ernie- Malfoy, Draco- McDougal, Morag- Miller, Brooke."

Harry and Ron whispered a good luck as she headed towards the door. Brooke gave a fleeting anxious look at Draco before being pointed towards one of the older wizards three down from where Draco was assigned.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Miller," the tall, thin witch greeted her. "Could you start off by cleaning this." She pointed at the mass of dust, cobwebs and what looked like a honey colored slime. It vaguely reminded her of the pus from Neville's Mimbulus Mimbletonia and Brooke performed the Scourging Charm to reveal a completely clean goblet.

A little more than halfway through her exam, she saw Harry walk in and go to a bald wizard two wizards away. Brooke felt more comfortable in the practical exam than she had during the theoretical. Mostly because the Great Hall had not been dead silent and instead, examiners asked questions, examinees performed charms, sometimes making noises. She could tell each time someone messed up, hearing things like glass crashing, things exploding, or the more often 'whoops' or 'sorry.'

Their day was nonstop testing, while that night was filled with studying for their Transfiguration test. Brooke spent her four hours after dinner turning ants into beads, vanishing pillows, and changing the colors of the curtains and other people's clothing. To her own surprise, she even managed to change Dean's entire face to that of a fox.

The written exam didn't seem too bad, except for Brooke was sure she wrote down the wrong definition of whatever spell 'Incarceri' was. The Transfiguration practical was the least of Brooke's worries, but she felt pressured to do well because of the expectations everyone had. Her father would never say so, but Brooke thought that if she got anything less than an 'Outstanding,' he might be a bit disappointed.

Despite the pressure, however, Brooke successfully vanished her iguana, turned the small cockroaches into wood chips, and animated her chess pieces. Before Brooke could leave, the stout plump old wizard told her, "And your teacher, Professor McGonagall, has told me you can successfully turn into your full Animagus, is that right?"

"Erm, yes," she said, already wondering if they were going to ask her about it. "I turn into a tiger."

"And one of the few wizards who can do so!" he exclaimed. "I can't remember any registered Animagus changing so young. When was your first full transformation?"

"Early last year," Brooke smiled, remembering the sense of accomplishment she felt after two months of frustration with transfiguring her stubborn hands.

"Impressive," he said, marking a piece of parchment. "It usually takes years and years to undergo full training. When you started to train you must have been…"

"Around eight, I think," Brooke finished for him. "My father's an Animagus as well, and he was so excited for me to be one too, so he started as soon as possible."

"Oh? And what is his Animagus, if I may ask?"

"A cheetah," Brooke replied.

"Ah, yes, yes," he nodded. "Miller. I knew that name sounded familiar. I believe he was Minerva's previous Animagus student."

"Oh," Brooke said, not knowing how to respond to a stranger knowing that fact when it was definitely news to her.

"May you demonstrate?" he asked, gesturing at her.

"Mhm," she nodded, prepared herself and melted down three feet lower into a pouncing position. In the corner of her eye, Blaise Zambini jumped back and sent his cockroaches flying at Madam Marchbanks. A couple of the other examinees were staring at her too. Brooke took a few paces forward and sat down.

"Marvelous!" the old wizard exclaimed, clapping. "This is one test you don't have to worry about."

She changed back into her human standing position, thanked the examiner and walked out the door.

Herbology was set for the next day, where Brooke accidentally mixed up two plants and the potted soil they had to match with. Thursday had been Harry's easiest day, with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both tests, Brooke thought she did fairly well. Friday had been a day off for Harry, Ron, and Brooke, while Hermione had to sit through her Ancient Runes examination, coming back furious at herself for mixing 'ehwaz' and 'eihwaz.'

After the fastest moving weekend, lay the Potions exam, which Brooke felt confident in, since Draco made her test him every waking moment. His constant questions and facts weren't half as worse as Hermione, whose brief moment of peace after the Charms O.W.L expired. She ran around like mad, yelling at anyone who disturbed her studying, so Brooke decided to let her to it until the end of exams.

Care of Magical Creatures took place on Tuesday with quite an array of hedgehogs, bow truckles, fire-crabs and knarls. They all had to wait until Wednesday night for the Astronomy practical, but in the mean time, took the Divination exam. Reading tea leaves seemed like the easiest part, as all Brooke had to do to prepare was memorize a couple symbols and reiterate them and their meaning if she saw it. Crystal balls, on the other hand, were much more challenging, so she ended up just guessing what a couple of the misty clouds looked like and making up a story from there.

It was eleven o' clock and they made their way to the Astronomy Tower. Brooke took a telescope in between Harry and Draco. Professor Marchbanks and Professor Tofty patrolled around as they worked, trying to fill in their Astronomy charts. Just as Brooke drew in the constellation for Scorpius and Gemini, Harry 'psst' at her.

She mouthed "What?" ever so slightly, so Professor Marchbanks wouldn't think they were cheating. Harry turned his eyes to the grounds below and Brooke did the same. Hagrid's door was wide open with six silhouettes standing in front, one of them squat wearing a fuzzy coat. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows and threw a questioning expression at Harry, who only looked worried and like he wanted to jump off the tower to see what was up.

After a few moments Brooke went back to her telescope. A loud BANG rang up, startling her while staring into the telescope. It looked like even the stars shook. The scratching of quills ceased as everyone peered over to see. Red beams of light were aimed at Hagrid, who was furious as ever.

"No!" cried Hermione.

"My dear!" said Professor Tofty. "This is an examination!"

No one paid him any attention. One wizard shot straight at Fang, who was trying to fight and leap up at him. Hagrid took the man in his bare hands and threw him across the floor.

"Look!" Parvati squealed and pointed at the Hogwarts doors, flying open.

"How dare you!" McGonagall yelled, striding across to Hagrid's. "Leave him alone! What grounds do you have to-"  
"Professor!" Brooke shouted, as four of the silhouettes sent stunning spells straight into her chest. McGonagall lifted up off the ground a couple moments before landing hard on the grass.

"Goodness Gracious!" Professor Tofty exclaimed, this time watching the fight take place. "Not even a moment's warning!"

"COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid, who knocked out two wizards, took Fang upon his back and ran into the forest.

The air lay still and the stars in place.

"Um…five minutes to go, everybody…" Professor Tofty said feebly.

Brooke turned back at her chart to fill in some last minute constellations and saw that Harry stood there, eyes still glued to the grounds and his quill lazily lying next to his paper. She got his attention and gestured at the test, which he hesitantly finished.

Along the staircase, everyone was chattering away at what they just saw, coming up with their own conclusions and reasons.

"That evil woman!" gasped Hermione, who was rambling and tripping on her words out of anger. "Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of the night!"

Several others were woken up by the commotion and already gathered in the Gryffindor common room. Seamus and Dean, having reached there before Harry, Hermione, Ron and Brooke, already told them what they saw from up on the Tower.

"Why sack Hagrid now?" Angelina asked. "He's been teaching alright, unlike Trelawny."

"Umbridge'll do anything to get rid of anyone that's only part-human," said Hermione, still sharp tongued.

"I just hope Professor McGonagall's alright," said Lavender tearfully.

"She'll be fine," Brooke replied quickly. "She's stronger than her age gives her." She always pictured McGonagall as a strong person, someone who always knew how to keep her cool and demanded order. It was the first time, Brooke considered the mortality of her mentor. Brooke forced the thought from her mind.

Not to mention, Brooke was planning on asking her about being the mentor of her father as well. The more Brooke thought about it, the more she realized there was a lot about her father that she didn't know.

They all stayed quiet for a little while before trooping off into bed. With McGonagall, Dumbledore and Hagrid gone, Brooke felt more vulnerable and kept picturing Umbridge bursting into the door and stunning them all to death.


	14. The Extent of Trust

They had their final test coming up later in the afternoon. They spent the day studying through History of Magic notes before walking back into the Great Hall and taking their seats among the rows and rows of desks all too familiar.

The thought of anything History of Magic related put her to sleep, subconsciously associating it with Professor Binns. She could mentally hear his droning voice read the questions aloud to her. Halfway, it was interrupted by a soft buzzing noise. It grew louder and louder before a burst of the Entrance Hall doors reverberated across the walls. Everyone's heads raised from their tests to find a shining array of fireworks fly wildly around.

Umbridge looked livid at the sight. A particular red firework took the form of an enormous dragon, whose body barely fit from end to end of the room, headed straight towards the stout frog like woman. Umbridge ran away, her screaming drowning out by the laughter and cheers of the students. No one was sitting down in their seats, but joyfully watching the display of fireworks now illuminated the grey castle with every shade of color.

The crowd ran out to the courtyard, following the fireworks. Once Brooke reached the fountain, she saw Fred and George, up on their brooms, equipped with a couple more fireworks.

"Get down here, NOW!" Umbridge shouted at them, pushing through the students. The ends of her short brown hair were singed and her face had grey splotches from the explosions.

"Erm, no," said Fred gleefully. "I don't think we will."

"I agree, Fred," said George, casually tossing a firework in his hand. "I think we've grown out full time education. What do you think?"

"Been feeling that way myself."

"We won't be seeing you," George smiled at Umbridge.

"See us at our new premises- number ninety-three, Diagon Alley- Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," Fred addressed the students, now more than just the fifth years.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they'll use the products to get rid of this old bat!" George pointed at a thoroughly distressed Umbridge.

The two flew off leaving behind another shower of a fireworks display. Brooke admired the twists, shapes and intertwining colors, shimmering and booming, still in utter shock at Fred and George flying off out of Hogwarts.

"Harry!" she heard behind her.

Hermione had rushed and knelt down with her back turned towards Brooke. Quickly she ran over and saw Harry pulling himself to sit up.

"Sirius," he breathed.

"What?" asked a startled Hermione.

Harry pulled the three of them away from the crowd and began walking to the halls, heading up the stairs.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione trailed after him, skipping a couple steps to keep up.

"Voldemort's got Sirius," he said simply and continued walking.

Brooke, Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks, and exchanged looks. They all agreed that Harry was somehow exaggerating or taking a conclusion too far.

"Well?" Harry called from up the stairs. The marble underneath began to quiver and they rushed up before the staircase changed.

"Harry," Hermione said tentatively. "Are- Are you sure? How did you even see this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" he exasperated. "He's in the Department of Mysteries. I saw it just now during the exam. Now, we just need to find some way to get to the Department of Mysteries and save him. We can't get there by broom- there's not enough." Harry thought hard, addressing himself more than them.

"Harry," Brooke said.

"I wish we learned how to apparate…or make a portkey, or something."

"Harry," Hermione said louder.

"_What?"_

"What if Voldemort's just trying to-"

"Trying to what?" Harry sounded almost mad. "Hermione, I _saw_ him."

"Don't you think someone would have caught him? I mean there's tons of wizards surrounding that place, not to mention the security around there with escaped Azkaban prisoners running loose."

"He's there Hermione! And he's being tortured right now!" Harry looked about to take Hermione by the shoulders and shake her to make her believe him.

"Sirius has been at Grimmauld Place this entire time," she tried to reason with him.

"He could've gone out for fresh air. I mean, he's not exactly the type to follow the rules for very long," said Ron to which, Harry nodded.

"Not in a situation like this, he wouldn't," said Hermione. "And why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever."

"I don't know. Load of reasons!" Harry exclaimed. "We're wasting time talking about this! We need to go!"

"Harry, please," Hermione sounded desperate.

"Hermione has a point," Brooke said, careful not to raise her voice and argue. "You're not even supposed to be seeing these things. Dumbledore told you to shut them out of your mind. There are reasons why you took Occlumency, Harry."

"You want me to ignore this?" Harry's voice boomed and echoed around the walls.

"No," she said patiently. "We _don't _want you to get hurt."

"Sirius is getting hurt right now!" he shouted.

Ginny and Luna came out of one of the nearby classrooms with curious expressions, staring at Harry.

"We heard shouting," explained Ginny. "Is everything alright?"

"Does it look like it?" Harry barked.

"No need to be so rude," she said coolly. "I was only wondering if I could help."

"You can't," he said sharply.

"You're still being rather rude, you know," Luna commented airily.

Harry groaned in frustration and turned his back on them.

"Maybe… maybe they can help," Hermione said. "Instead of assuming that Sirius is gone-"

"He _is_ gone," Harry said bitterly, feeling defeated by them.

"We can check to be absolutely sure," Hermione finished her sentence.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Harry asked, still unable to hide the impatience in his voice.

"The fireplaces," said Hermione briskly, "specifically Umbridge's. It's the only one she doesn't watch over. Ginny and Luna can scout out for us and warn us if anyone is coming near."

"We wouldn't have to check because he's not going to be there," muttered Harry stubbornly

"Harry, I'm begging you," pleaded Hermione. "This is all I'm asking. If he's there, then you can talk to him. If he's not…" she looked apprehensive, "then, we'll do whatever you say."

Expecting another blowout from Harry, Brooke was surprised to see him nod in agreement. They decided to separate to make sure no one passed by Umbridge's office.

"Me and Luna can stay at the end of the corridor," suggested Ginny.

"And I can go find Umbridge to stall. I'll say that Peeve's is throwing things around in the Transfiguration Department," said Ron. "Heck, if I run into Peeves, I'm sure I can convince him to actually do it."

"I'll go to Draco and his friends and make sure the Inquisitorial Squad is far from this place as well," Brooke added in.

That left Harry and Hermione to break into Umbridge's office and quickly use the fire to contact anyone at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, and if anyone comes, just burst into a loud chorus of 'Weasley is Our King,'" Ginny said, as she and Luna hurried away.

Brooke walked swiftly with her eyes sweeping across the halls, into the courtyard, peering into the classrooms and eventually found the band of fifth year Slytherins hanging just outside their common room.

"Hey," she said, breathing a little quickly from anxiety and the fact that she practically ran around the castle.

"What's up?" Draco greeted her, while the others looked at her in disgust.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Wanted to say hi, so," she sounded rushed.

"Right," Draco glanced back at his friends, who went back to chatting without them. "No, really, what's going on?"

"I told you. Nothing," she said a little too enthusiastically and he raised his eyebrows in the same sick cocky way when he thought he knew for sure he was right. But, in this case, he actually was right. "Oh, come on. I can't say hi once in a while?"

He still didn't seem convinced.

So Brooke leaned in closer to him and tried to look as innocent and coy as possible.

"Why don't you believe me?" she pouted playfully, toying with a lock of hair at the nape of his neck.

Despite her advances, Draco didn't budge.

"Brooke," he sounded like her father.

"Oh, fine," she groaned. "I just need your Inquisitorial Squad to steer clear of Umbridge's office, just for another minute or two."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you and your friends trying to get back at her? You know you're going to end up in more trouble."

"Sorry, mother," she retorted. "And no, this is quite a lot more than defying Umbridge. Harry just needs to use the fireplace."

Draco's eyes narrowed at her and pulled her even more aside from his friends. "For what?"

"Nothing, just erm…a check up, I guess," she shrugged.

He didn't believe her for a second.

"It's nothing. I mean, if all goes well, they might even be done by now," she rambled. "But, at the worst, we may have to make a quick trip to the Ministry, so cover for us if Umbridge asks any ques-"

"_You're what!?_" he whispered harshly. "_No_, there's no way I'm letting you go."

"I said that was a possibility," she retorted. "And I'd go no matter what. I need to."

"Why the Ministry of all places?"

"I wish I could explain it, Draco, but I can't. You just have to trust me."

"And you said you completely trusted _me_. Well, trust me now. Don't go to the Ministry and just lie low around Umbridge for a while."

"We're probably not even going to have to leave, okay?" she said, trying to stall. "It's a _possibility_. I don't know why you're getting so worked up over it."

"I'm serious," he stared right into her eyes, already bending down a couple inches close to her face. "You're going to end up hurt if you go over there."

"And how do you know that?" she said back into his own face.

"I just do, okay?"

They looked at each other and it was clear that there was something both of them had been hiding.

"I won't let you," he stood up straight again with is arms crossed.

"How do you expect to do that?" she challenged him, raising her chin and pursing her lips.

"Professor!" Draco called to someone behind her and strode over.

Brooke turned around, looking scandalized to find him walk straight over to Umbridge.


	15. Getaway

"Ah, good," Umbridge addressed Draco. "Go round up the Inquisitorial Squad. Apparently Peeves is wreaking havoc again."

"Professor, I think you should go over to your office right now."

Brooke let out a mix between a high pitch scoff and gasp. Outraged and stunned, Brooke would have stepped hard on his toes if it wouldn't seem like such an obvious move. Ron's mouth immediately slacked open before he could stop it.

"I think Weasley's trying to throw you off with the whole Peeves story," Draco explained further and drowning Brooke's voice. She had a loss for words, trying to think of something quick. Sprinting towards the office to warn them was not at all smart, however much she wanted to.

"Sorry, Professor. I think Draco's still a little frazzled from the O.W.L.s. He's really anxious to get his scores back," Brooke interrupted, speaking slower than usual.

"No," Draco said slowly, however, more to emphasize that she should tell the truth. "I feel fine. But I have good reason to believe that you need to go to your office this instant."

"Ah- well," Umbridge said, throwing an accusing look at Ron and Brooke and pointed a finger at them. "Trying to trick me," she muttered and made for her office.

Brooke circled around Draco and stood next to Ron in front of Umbridge, "Really, Professor, Peeves probably has trashed the entire thing by now."

"Out of my way," she said menacingly. When they didn't move, Umbridge pushed them aside and hurried along. "Best control these, two," she shouted to the Slytherins.

Ron had galloped to catch up to Umbridge, only to be caught by the neck of his dress robes by Goyle. Nonetheless, he struggled to keep running. Draco had grabbed Brooke before she could run off in the other direction to warn Harry.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"No, listen to me!" he swung her around placing himself in front of her and held both her shoulders in place. "Let them do what they want, but _you_ don't have to."

"Ditch them, you mean?" Brooke gave him a disgusted look. "They're my friends."

Brooke wrenched her shoulders free and sprinted. He quickly followed her, his footsteps echoing hers.

Pushing through crowds of students, she reached the hall of the office and saw Ginny, Luna, Ron, and the Inquisitorial Squad struggling against each other. Neville disarmed Pansy Parkinson and rammed her down when she pushed Ginny into the wall. Brooke ran into the fight, her hand slipping out of Draco's grasp and reached inside her robes for her wand.

"Petrificus totales!" she pointed at Blaise Zambini, who had Luna in a headlock.

About to send a stunning spell at Millicent Bulstrode, her arm had twisted and was held forcefully in place behind her back. Goyle had ran up behind her and locked in her wand hand before she could do anything.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled and felt his enormous weight thrown backwards off of her. Glancing around, she couldn't spot Umbridge. Brooke ran for the open office door. A couple steps away, her wand flew from her hand and landed in Draco's.

He took a hold of her, pocketing her wand. They walked into Umbridge's office to find her shaking her wand at both Harry and Hermione, trapped against a kitty adorned wall. Ron came in, trying to break free from Crabbe. Luna and Ginny were held down by Pansy and Millicient. And finally, Neville, who was fighting hard against Goyle's clutches, had to be pinned against the floor. Brooke, Ginny and Ron were shouting in protest against their captors.

"Silence!" Umbridge said, not taking her eyes off of Harry and Hermione.

Draco put his hand over Brooke's mouth, who growled furiously.

"So you thought you could sneak around my back, did you?" Umbridge smiled with her eyes mad wide. "You stationed lookouts and sent this buffoon (nodding at Ron) to tell me Peeves was in the Transfiguration department. My thanks to Draco, here, who had told me otherwise."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna's eyes turned up at the two of them. Brooke clenched her teeth and sighed in embarrassment. It was her fault all this happened anyway. If she hadn't gone to Draco in first place…

"Now," Umbridge took a step towards Harry. "Who are you contacting?"

"No one," said Harry.

"_Don't lie to me!" _Umbridge screamed. "I know your contacting someone! Who is it? Dumbledore?"

"I was just trying to get my Firebolt," Harry replied again.

"_Liar_!" she shouted at him, practically shoving her wand into his throat.

But Harry stood quiet. Professor Snape came through the door.

"You called?" he said staring at the scene indifferently.

"Yes, yes. I need more veritaserum," she said, reaching her hand out.

"I ran out, after you gave the last of it to interrogate Ms. Chang, but unless you want to poison Potter-"

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry yelled. "He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!"

"What? What's Padfoot?" Umbridge looked up at Snape who was about double her height. "What's he talking about?"

Snape stared at Harry. "I have no idea." Without another word, he slipped out the door with his robes trailing behind.

"Well," Umbridge said sweetly, lowering her wand. Her sudden change of tone was even more frightening than before. "If you won't tell me, I'll have to resort to the Cruciatus Curse."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and Draco's hand momentarily slipped.

"That's illegal," Hermione croaked.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him," Umbridge took the small picture frame of the Minister of Magic on her desk and put it face down. She put her wand up and took a direct aim at Harry. Just as her mouth began to move, Hermione shouted, "Tell her, Harry!"

"Tell me what?" Umbridge looked up, then back again at Harry, "Tell me what?"

"-erm-ione, no," groaned Ron, trying to pry Crabbe's fat fingers off his neck. Harry said nothing, but stared at her.

"If you won't tell her where it is, then I will!" Hermione said.

"Where what is?" she turned her aim onto Hermione.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," Hermione said breathlessly.

Brooke paused, staring at Hermione. She prayed Hermione wouldn't sell Harry out. After all these years, she could have sold Harry out a number of times.

"Ho, ho!" Umbridge exclaimed, her eyes dancing. "So he has a secret weapon, now, does he?"

"We needed to look after it while Dumbledore was gone," continued Hermione, tears sparkling in her eyes, "and it had to be somewhere that no students could accidentally stumble upon it. It's deep in the Forbidden Forest."

An invisible smile curled on Brooke's face.

Umbridge demanded that Hermione show her the weapon at that instant. She sharply prodded Harry to come with them. Once their footsteps faded away, Draco let go of Brooke.

"I'm sorry, but I told you- you can't get yourself into anymore trouble," he explained. The entire room was silent and the others were listening in.

Brooke didn't know what to say. All of her reasons she already explained, only he was too stubborn to let her do what she wanted. Suddenly, Crabbe snatched something out of Ron's hand.

"Give that back!" Ron tried to reach over Crabbe's massive back. Small purple chews lay in his beefy hands and Crabbe tossed one to each of the Slytherins, chuckling at Ron.

"Aw, you want your candy back?" Pansy waved it in Ron's face before stuffing it.

As soon as it struck her exactly where those chews were from, she grabbed Draco's forearm before he threw it in his mouth. The other Slytherins began to feel uneasy and clutched at their stomachs. Draco took a jump back, groaning in disgust as he dodged a retching Crabbe. Pansy, Millicent, Goyle and Blaise retched right after him almost in sync.

Ron and Brooke quickly lifted their wands and stunned two of them. Ginny sent a Bat Bogey hex straight to Pansy's face. Spells were ricocheting off the walls, with the five of them throwing all the hexes and curses they knew from the D.A. Before running out of the room, Ginny gave a good kick in the stomach to Pansy, who retched even more. Luna bounced out, skipping to avoid the puddles of sick.

Draco closely followed Brooke out of the room, hesitantly, wondering if he should help his friends. Again, he caught her arm before she ran up to the rest of them, now sprinting to the Forbidden Forest.

"Draco, please, just let go of me, I promise I'll be fine," she pleaded, pulling her arm and glancing at her friends running further and further away.

"No, I can't let you!" he pulled her the other way.

"I can take care of myself, please! And I'm not going alone!"

"This is different," he managed to jerk her close in front of him.

"Trust me," she stopped fighting against him. "I'm not afraid."

"Exactly," he began to look worried. "that's exactly why I can't let you go. I know you won't run away when you _should_. You'll be killed!"

The fear clearly shown through his eyes. Brooke took his face gently and kissed him.

"I love you," she said softly. "But I need to go."

Surprisingly, he stood behind with no protest, but then she heard it.

"Stupefy!" she whipped around. Draco froze in mid motion, his wand pointing straight at her, then fell to the floor like a statue. Brooke quickly walked back to him and kneeled.

"I'm sorry. But, see? I can fight. I'll be fine," she said to his frozen surprised expression. "And this way, it won't look like you helped us escape."

Brooke stood up and sprinted toward the Forbidden Forest, hoping they didn't leave yet.

Wiped out and panting, she was greatly relieved to see the five and Harry and Hermione at the edge of the forest.

"We thought you might've gotten stunned by Malfoy or something," said Ron once she was in an earshot.

"No, although I did have to send him into a Body Bind to persuade him to let me go," she panted.

"Well it might not matter now," said Harry bitterly. "We have no way to get to the Ministry and Sirius might already be…"

"We're going to get there, Harry," said Brooke strongly, fully determined to venture off as far as she could from someone as horrible as Umbridge, and the thought struck her. "Wait, where did Umbridge go?"

"Centaurs took her away," smiled Hermione.

"Those centaurs probably won't be willing to give us a ride to the Ministry would they?" asked Ron.

"Of course not, they abhor the idea of being subject to humans in any way," replied Hermione.

"We don't have to use centaurs," said Luna dreamily. "We can fly."

"No, we can't," said Harry angrily. "Ron's the only one with a broom."

"I've got a broom too," said Ginny, speaking up.

"Yeah, well you're not coming," said Ron rudely.

"Oh yes, I am. I care about Sirius as much as you do," she crossed her arms.

"I don't care. You're not coming!" said Ron.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she replied.

"Stop. Stop- _Shut up_!" Harry echoed in the forest and turned to the Ginny, Neville and Luna. "Look, this doesn't concern you three, alright?"

"What was the point of the D.A., then," said Neville quietly. "Wasn't the whole point to prepare us to fight against Voldemort? Or was that all just words to you."

"No, but," said Harry impatiently.

"But what? We want to go with you, Harry," said Ginny, gripping her wand.

"We don't have a way to get there anyhow," Harry said, giving up arguing them from going.

"I thought we already agreed!" Luna grew irritated. "We're flying."

"Maybe you can fly, but none of us can magically sprout some wings," Ron said, annoyed and flapped his arms out.

"I was talking about thestrals," said Luna, with the least airiness Brooke heard her talk. She looked into the forest. "Hagrid said they're also very useful for flying."

"Of course," breathed Harry, turning around and rushing towards a tree.

"They probably smelt you and Hermione," explained Luna. "You both are bleeding and they're attracted to raw meat."

"There's only two, so Ron and I will go ahead and-"

"You're not leaving us behind!" said Hermione fiercely.

"They won't have to," said Luna.

"How many are there now?" asked Brooke.

"Several of them," she replied, sticking her hand out and petting what looked like only air.


	16. Rescue Mission

Luna, Harry and Neville guided the rest of them to a particular thestral and helped them get on. Brooke held on tightly as she felt wind from the thestrals wings open up. She gasped in the cool air as it lifted up in one swift move, almost knocking her off. She tightened her grip even more, practically burying her face in its mane.

Up in the air, she refused to move a muscle, not sure where anything but the neck of the thestral was. Glancing around at the others, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were as frightened as she was, shutting their eyes and not looking down. Luna, on the other hand, stretched her arms out.

Her stomach dropped as it darted towards the ground and landed. Brooke carefully slid off with her knees slightly weak and shaking from grasping the thestral the entire time.

"Over here," whispered Harry, running to a nearby telephone booth. The seven of them squeezed into the booth, contortioned in odd positions to fit everyone.

"Ron, push six two four four two," Harry said from somewhere in the back. Ron's arm stuck out between Luna and Hermione to dial.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business," a cool female voice sounded from the box.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Brooke Miller, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Luna Lovegood," Harry said rapidly. "We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," the cool voice said. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Hermione scooped up a bunch of metal badges from the coin chute and handed them out. Hers read: BROOKE MILLER rescue mission.

Then, the booth shook and descended into the cement until they reached the inside of the Ministry. The vast room was deserted.

The seven of them walked out of the telephone booth, examining where they landed. The room was silent. Brooke jumped when the telephone booth rose up again.

"This way," whispered Harry, who led them down the hall, past an empty security box, and through the golden gates of the elevator lift. They traveled even further down to the Department of Mysteries.

The golden gates clanked, opening to a black hallway. The floor was black, the walls, the ceilings and the doors were all black. The torches were the only light they had. Its fires flickered across the black granite, glimmering on the golden knobs of the doors.

Harry knew exactly where to go, turning here and there until he stopped in front of one of the plain black doors. He took a step forward and it swung open. One by one they slowly walked in. They stood in a circular room, now darker than ever with the other door shut.

These flames on the torches burned dark blue. Without warning, the walls of the room spun, giving Brooke a headache. It stopped and locked in place again.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

"I think it was to stop us from knowing which way we came from," said Ginny.

"How are we going to get out?" asked Neville fearfully.

"We're not going to until we find Sirius," said Harry. "In my dream I walked into one of these rooms. I can't remember it clearly, but it sort of glittered. Let's try this one." He pointed to the one straight ahead.

Brooke's breathing grew shallower, trying to keep on her toes. The entire Ministry was too silent to stay that way for long. Harry raised his wand and pushed open the door.

Hermione had gasped and stepped backwards, grabbing Ron, who stood in front of her. The room was a stone pit, so dimly lit that it looked like if they had taken one more step forward, they would have fallen feet below. But, all around were tiers, descending down in steps up until a leveled ground, then a raised dais to the center. Within that dais lay a cracked stone arch. There hung a thin, barely visible veil. Although there was no wind, it wavered gracefully.

Harry had stepped down a couple tiers, eyes staring intently on the veil.

"Careful," called Hermione.

The veil fluttered innocently.

"Sirius?" she heard Harry's faint voice.

The entire air of the room made her skin crawl. She could feel each goosebump raise, but the temperature was neither cool nor warm.

"Let's go. This isn't the right room, Harry," said Hermione, echoing. But Harry didn't budge. He stood still as a statue, staring at the veil. "Harry, let's go, okay?" her voice rang again.

"Okay," he said, unmoving. "What are you saying?" said asked. There was silence. It had been silent the entire time except for Hermione.

"No one's saying anything. Please, let's go," pleaded Hermione.

Ginny stepped quickly down the tiers and grabbed Harry's arm. They were back in the dark circular room. Hermione shut the door closed tightly.

"What was that?" said Harry, sounding more normal that before.

"I don't know, but it was dangerous," said Hermione, marking the door with a fiery 'X'.

Harry opened another door. It was filled with rows and rows of gleaming pearly white spheres. Brooke examined it closer and saw that each one had a number. There must have been at least a million lined up.

"He has to be here somewhere," said Harry, anxiously, moving his lit wand across the floor. He ran down one row and stopped. "He should be here. Right here. I remember."

"Harry, Sirius isn't here," said Hermione.

"No, he has to be," said Harry firmly, frantically moving his wand around.

"Harry," said Ron a few feet away. "I think this is yours."

"What?" Harry walked over to the row of spheres Ron was staring at.

"It's got your name on it."

Staring at the golden plate with the number and name on it, Harry reached out and grabbed it. He wiped off the dust and spider webs.

A drawling voice came out of nowhere and said, "Very good, Potter. Now turn around and hand it over."

Shadows of black figures emerged into the room, wands pointing at their chests merely a few feet away. Lucius Malfoy stood in front of Harry, extending his hand just as he did at the train station. For a split second in the darkness of the room, Brooke though it had been Draco standing opposite of them instead of his father.

"Come now, Potter. That's all we need," he said in a cool voice.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

The Death Eaters laughed, especially one woman, whose shriek made a chill run down Brooke's spine. "The Dark Lord always knows!" one of them hissed, hidden underneath the shadow of his black hood.

"Hand it over," Lucius Malfoy repeated.

"Where's Sirius," Harry said again, more forcefully. The Death Eaters laughed even harder.

"Poor itty baby Potter fwought what he dweamed was twoo," the woman mocked nasally.

"I know you have him! Where is he?" demanded Harry.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the prophecy, or we start using our wands," said Malfoy. He brandished his own long thin wand.

"Go on then," said Harry. The seven of them lifted their wands straight against the Death Eaters. Brooke stared into Lucius Malfoy's face. Draco drew a striking resemblance to his father, although less hawk like. The paleness in Draco's complexion was far tanner than his father's. He looked like a ghost, along with the hooked nose Brooke was somewhat glad Draco didn't inherit.

"Give us the prophecy and no one will get hurt," Lucius promised.

"Yeah right!" laughed Harry. "I give you this and you'll just let us skip on home?"

"You need more persuasion?" said the woman, her mad eyes glowing. She threw off her hood, revealing sallow cheeks, her face thin like a skull. Neville's hand twitched harder around his wand as he looked at Bellatrix Lestrange. "Take the little one. Let him watch while we torture her."

Brooke, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ron and Harry tightened their circle around Ginny. Considering Harry's growth the past year, he towered a head taller straight in front of Ginny.

"To get to her you'll have to smash the prophecy, too," said Harry, holding the sphere at his chest. The Death Eaters said nothing. "What kind of prophecy is this anyway?"

"Oh, you jest, Harry Potter," said Bellatrix Lestrange, her upper lip curled in a disturbing smile.

"Nope, not jesting," said Harry. "Why does Voldemort want this?"

"You dare say his name, you filthy half blood!" Bellatrix bellowed at him. A red jet shot out of her wand, but was deflected by Lucius Malfoy.

"No! Do not attack! We need that prophecy!" he yelled at her. The spell had hit two spheres at a nearby shelf. Pearly white figures began to speak, inaudible against Malfoy's yelling. Then, they vanished.

"You haven't told me what this prophecy is about," said Harry.

"Dumbledore hasn't told you already?" said Malfoy, an amused smile appearing on his face. "He hasn't told you about the prophecy that explains the very reason you wear that scar?"

"I- What?" said Harry.

Brooke felt someone tap the back of her hand. Ron had leaned backwards slightly, whispering, "When Harry says so, smash the shelves. Pass it."

Lucius Malfoy was still conversing with Harry, fully focused on him. Brooke reached sideways and gave a tug at Neville's sleeve. She passed on the message and waited.

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Harry. "Like he tried to get Sturgis and Bode to steal it?"

"Very good, Potter, very good," drawled Malfoy. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-"

"NOW!" yelled Harry.

Her wand ready, Brooke shouted with the others, "REDUCTO!"

For a moment, there was silence as they watched the shelves sway back and forth and pearl colored spheres falling in the air. They shattered everywhere and white figures created a mass of fog and distorted voices.

"RUN!" shouted Harry, but he didn't have to tell them. They darted from the Death Eaters, back towards the exit. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Neville and Harry running nearby behind her. Brooke ran faster with the black door in sight. She wrenched it open and went inside, holding it open for the rest. But when she turned to see, only Neville was sprinting her way. The foggy rush only made her afraid that a Death Eater would emerge instead of one of the others. Quickly she raised her wand at three shadows running. Brooke reached to help throw Hermione and Harry into the room and slammed the door on the Death Eater.

"What do we do now?" asked Hermione, trembling.

But none of them could answer back. "Leave him! Leave him I say- The Dark Lord will not care for his injuries without that prophecy!" Lucius Malfoy yelled from the other side of the door. "We split up- Bellatrix, Rodolfus, take the left. Crabbe, Rabastan, go right. Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead. Macnair and Avery, through here. Rookwood, over there and Mulciber, come with me!"

They ran from the door, past the shimmering bell jar, until the door slammed wide open. Hermione, Harry and Neville had dived underneath the three desks, and having nowhere to hide beneath, Brooke squeezed herself into a dark corner of a bookcase and the wall.

"They might've run straight through the hall," a rough voice said.

"Check under the desks."

Unsure if she should jump out and attack, Harry had already shouted, "Stupefy!" from the desk. The Death Eater fell backwards to the floor with a thump, his torso landing right in front of her. The second Death Eater brandished his wand at Hermione, crawling out from the desk. "Avada-"

Brooke leaped out, pushing his arm away from Hermione's direction. Remembering her wand, she jabbed it at his chest as he stumbled back and shouted, "Stupefy!" He fell back and instead of his head slamming against the bell jar, it sank through it. A couple moments later, a bald head of a baby lay in the jar, attached to the Death Eater's body. His arm pushed himself out and the baby cried loudly.

Harry grabbed Hermione and Brooke out of the way of the muscular arms thrashing about. The four of them headed for the door to the pitch black hallway, but two more Death Eaters came through it, running towards them.

They ran inside a small office, closing the door behind them.

"Collo-" Hermione began, but the door burst open before she could charm it. The two Death Eaters yelled, "Impedimenta!"

Brooke, Hermione, Harry and Neville were thrown backwards up off their feet. She hit the chair behind the desk, and slammed into the bookcase, causing papers flying everywhere and the other three buried in sight.

"WE GOT HIM!" yelled one of the Death Eaters.

"Silencio!" Hermione cried only a couple feet away from her, her wand pointing out amidst the clutter.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Harry, and the second Death Eater froze still and fell forward.

The silenced Death Eater moved so fast, sending a bright purple flame at Hermione's chest. It passed straight through her and she stumbled back a couple paces before falling to the floor, unmoving. Panicking, Brooke hurriedly crawled to where she lay, shaking her.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. The jet of light rushed right over her head onto the Death Eater. Harry and Neville rushed over.

"Hermione, please wake up," said Harry.

Brooke runched up Hermione's sleeve and put two fingers over her wrist and her other hand underneath her nose.

"She's breathing and still has a pulse-Lumos- but she looks practically…" Brooke stopped, after opening Hermione's left eye, waving her lit wand back and forth. Her brown eye blankly stared upwards. "No, no, she's not dead," she reassured herself and the others. "She still has a pulse."

"You need to get out of here," said Harry. "Both of you. Take Hermione and get out. I'll find the others."

"No, Harry, we're coming with you," said Brooke, pulling Hermione's arm across her shoulder, trying to hold her weight.

"Look at Hermione! It'll be all my fault if she's dead," he paused. "Go raise the alarm and I'll hold off the Death Eaters as long as I can."

"I'm not leaving without you," she said strongly. There was a moment when she and Harry stared hard at each other, each recognizing the other's persistence.

"Neither am I," said Neville, picking up Hermione's wand and kicking the two pieces that used to be his wind. "Here, I can take Hermione. You and Harry are better at fighting than me," he said and took Hermione.

Harry nodded and led them out of the small office. It was easy for them to sneak out of the bell jar room as he baby headed Death Eater was still groping around the room. Once the black door was shut, Brooke felt oddly safer in the dark circular room. Her nerves jumped again when one of the doors slammed open. Ginny, Luna and Ron fell out.

"What happened?" asked Harry right away.

Ginny hadn't said anything, but rested on the wall and slid down, clutching her ankle. Ron had a lazy smile on his face and blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

"Hiya, Harry," said Ron drunkenly. "Ha ha Harry. Harry. Harry. It's Loony!" he pointed at Luna, who was still catching her breath. "Loony Lovegood!"

"What's up with him?" asked Brooke.

"We're not sure. He's gone a bit funny. I think Ginny broke her ankle when we were in this one room filled with planets. At one point we were just floating," Luna explained, slapping away Ron's hands lifting parts of her hair in awe.

"We need to get out of here," said Harry.

Luna tried to help Ginny up, putting her wand behind her ear.

"I can do it myself!" she said stubbornly, but her ankle gave way and she clutched onto Luna's arm.

Harry chose one of the doors and just he opened it, so did another with Bellatrix Lestrange and three other Death Eaters.

"There they are!" she shouted.

Brooke ran into the room after Luna and Ginny. Neville, Hermione, Ron and Harry made it inside immediately after.

"Colloportus!" she said, shutting the door. She, Neville, Harry and Luna began running around charming the others.

"Collo- aaaaaaargh!" Brooke heard behind her and saw Luna fly up into the air and land, motionless on the floor. Five Death Eaters ran into the room from the one door Luna couldn't seal in time.

"Hey," said Ron, staggering to his feet, "Hey, Harry, there are brains in there! Look! Ha ha ha ha isn't that weird?" He put his face right onto the glass.

"Ron, get out of the way!" yelled Harry, running from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Honest Harry, their brains! Accio Brain!"

The scene seemed momentarily frozen. Even the Death Eaters turned to watch a brain burst from the top of the green liquid. It suspended in midair for a second before spinning towards Ron. Ribbons of moving images flew from it, unraveling.

Brooke didn't see what happened next as one of the Death Eaters hit her with a spell, sending her into a wall. Her mind gradually lifted from her head and she barely grasped her own image of it flying into the tank of brains. Now she was utterly blissful, thinking nothing at all and repeatedly hitting the wall. The veins in her head pounded ferociously, threatening to burst. Tiny dots burst in front of her eyes.

The imperious curse was lifted and consciousness smacked back into her once Harry sent the Death Eater crashing into one of the tables. Her shoulder felt bruised and tender from colliding so many times, but her head was worse. Brooke wiped the blood from her hair line and glanced around the room: Ginny was stunned and lying on the floor with Hermione and Luna; Ron was still struggling with the brain; Neville tried to shoot stunning spells, but failed to articulate them correctly with his nose broken; Harry attracted the Death Eaters like a single bait among a flock of starving fish. He led them into another door, disappearing. The room was oddly still and quiet, aside from Ron.

"Reducto! Diffindo! Stupefy!" Brooke shouted, trying to get the brain off of Ron, but nothing worked. Neville was gone too, she thought to herself, about to ask him to help. The room was silent except for Ron's struggles. Brooke felt too inactive, knowing Harry and Neville were facing a far larger number of Death Eaters than both of them could handle.

Ron was battling with the brain, successfully pulling it off him for a few seconds before it latched on again. Brooke made up her mind and dashed out the door Harry had gone through.

She stopped suddenly and gasped just as Hermione did a while ago, surprised by what looked like a long fall. The number of people she expected to find in the stone arch room doubled. Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, and Lupin now battled against the Death Eaters, ricocheting beams of light in every corner.

Her eyes swept across the room, spotting Neville laying sprawled on the ground, clutching at his abdomen and Harry, almost lifted in the air by a rather large Death Eater, choking him. Brooke transfigured and ran as fast as she could down the steps and launched herself onto the Death Eater, claws out. He let go of Harry and was slammed into the stone dais, pressed by the entirety of Brooke's tiger weight. She stepped on his wrist, picked up his wand with her mouth and crunched it in half. As Brooke transfigured back, the Death Eater kicked her in the stomach and threw her off of him.

All of a sudden, her chest was searing with pain. Her locket had turned white hot in a matter of moments and was burning through her flesh. Brooke wrenched it off her neck, letting it fly from her hand. The chain had imprinted itself in a pink raw color as it had been from the acid last year.

She touched the center of her chest where she had worn the locket, recoiling from the sting. A foot kicked the locket aside.

"Ah, Ms. Miller," said Lucius Malfoy. "I knew we would meet again."

Brooke gripped her wand and struggled to stand up. He smacked her with the back of his hand as soon as she stood to face him. "_Dare_ you try and fill my son's head with nonsense, trying to defend you and your muggle mother!"

"Stupefy!" she gasped.

"Protego!" he reacted quickly, darkly chuckling at her. "A little more gutsy than Draco, though, I see. He doesn't really live up to the family name," he smirked down at her. "You see, he's never had very much backbone."

Furious, Brooke transfigured again and jumped at him.

"_Crucio!" _he called out as Brooke was a couple feet from him. She fell to the floor and braced herself. Instead, the spell ran through her body. It ran like fire to her left hand and it felt like her hair would singe off, but nothing more than that. Lucius Malfoy stared, almost terrified at Brooke's immunity to the curse.

"Wha-"

"Stupefy!" she said quickly, taking the advantage. Once he fell to the floor Brooke, kicked him over on his back. She used a claw to tear off a piece of his robes to wrap her necklace in and tied it to her belt loop with shaking hands.

"Brooke!" Harry called her, straining to lift Neville, whose legs were flailing like mad. "Help me!"

She grabbed the other side and they both tried to drag Neville up the stairs, but found it harder than they thought. His legs kept kicking them in the shins or in the back of the knee. Harry gave him a great heave up a step, but tore through a pocket and before anyone could catch it, the glass ball smashed into pieces. A pearly white figure emerged, but among the battle, it was inaudible.

"Harry, I'b so sorry!" cried Neville, staring at the shattered pieces. "I'b so sorry! I didn'd bean to!"

"Doesn't matter," shouted Harry. "Just try and stand, let's get out of -"

"Dubbledore!" Neville said suddenly.

They turned up to where Neville stared and saw Dumbledore's towering figure at the door from the Brain Room. Along with him, the stone arch room seemed to illuminate around him. Harry's face lit up as well, losing the tension he held in his face. Dumbledore sped past Harry, Neville and Brooke, down to the center of the battle. Death Eaters stopped on sight of him. They were running away.

Only a couple were still battling, including Bellatrix. She aimed a jet of red light, missing Sirius by inches.

"Is that the best you've got, cousin?" he laughed.

A second jet hit him squarely on the chest and the laughter barely died from his face, mixed with mild surprise. The thin veil wrapped around his body. The light from his eyes grew dim as he fell into the archway. Immediately, she turned to Harry. He was watching intently, hoping to see Sirius pass through the other side.

"Sirius?" Harry said, a whisper compared to the bodies slamming against the wall and grunts of battle. "Sirius!" he called out again. "SIRIUS!"

Harry ran down toward the dais, but Lupin caught him round the shoulders.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry," He said.

"No! No, he's only fallen through," explained Harry, trying to pry Lupin off of him.

"He's gone Harry."

"HE'S NOT GONE!" Harry roared. He clutched onto Lupin's arm, half supporting himself, half in anger. It seemed worse than one year ago, Brooke thought, seeing the hint of desperate hope enveloped on Harry's face. Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked with laughter, running to one of the doors.  
Harry ripped himself from Lupin and chased her down.

"Harry!" Brooke yelled, about to go after him.

"No," said Lupin. "I need you and Neville to go check on the others. Make sure they're alright. We'll settle this." He pointed at Neville's legs, "Finite."

Neville sighed with relief and ran back with Brooke to the Brain room. Ron had managed to get the brain off of him and was controlling the brain in midair, swinging it around.

"Ron," she sighed. "Put that down, you're going to get hurt again."

"I can make it fly!" he said, swaying his body with the movement of the brain.

"Neville, can you find Luna somewhere? She landed over there," Brooke ignored Ron and pointed to the clutter of desks. Ginny still lay unconscious with her ankle twisted oddly. Brooke untied the fabric she tore off of Lucius Malfoy, carefully not touching the locket. She wrapped it snug around Ginny's ankle and then moved to Hermione a few feet away.

Hermione still had a pulse and there was no outward damage done to her, so Brooke couldn't do much to help.

"Whoops," she heard Ron say. He lost control of the brain and it was falling to the floor near Ginny. Brooke grabbed her arm and pulled her limp body away. The brain landed straight onto her locket.

A strange hissing sound and steam emitted from underneath it. The locket was frying it. The brain tried to fight back, wrapping its ribbons around the locket and its chain, squeezing. Electrical sparks spurted out from the clash of the two for a few seconds, then the brain lay like a dead squid.

"Whad was dat?" asked Neville across the room.

"I don't know," Brooke hesitantly approached the site. The locket was drenched in a green slime. She reached her hand to touch the locket and flinched as it was still burning hot. "Scourgify."

Brooke levitated her necklace up to her eyes and stared at it. The etchings on the front glimmered, unscathed. "There's something up with this thing."

"Whad do you bean?" asked Neville.

"I'm not sure. It's burning hot and practically fried me like it did the brain."

"Isn't dat de necklace Draco gabe you?" he examined it closer.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "But there's no way he could've cursed it or made whatever this thing do what it did. I mean, I've had it for more than a year- why would it set off now?"

"Dunno. Maybe its best ib you leab it," Neville suggested.

"I can't," her eyes fixed upon the locket hanging, "He gave it to me. I'll just keep it here, like I did before." Brooke flicked her wand for it to gently fall upon the floor and she rewrapped the locket gingerly with a torn part of her own robes. "How's Luna?" she asked.

"Stunned. I'b no good ad reviving," he said.

"Me neither. If only we hadn't spent Defense Against The Dark Arts reading useless textbooks."

"Hermione!" said Ron loudly. Brooke almost forgot about Ron, who was oddly quiet the past few minutes. Expecting him to be causing more trouble, he was sitting calmly next to unconscious Hermione, staring at her sadly.

"Ron, she'll be alright," she told him. He lay down, putting his head down on the floor look at her.

"Hermiiiiione," he said in a sing song voice.

The door burst open and she whipped out her wand, as did Neville, holding Hermione's. Lupin came in, tired from fighting, but alert nonetheless.

"Are they alright?" he asked, looking at Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Ron on the floor.

"They don't look anymore harmed than they had been. And Ron's turned mad," she explained, as Ron turned lazily to where Lupin stood, waving.

"I'll give you a portkey that'll take you to the Hospital Wing," he said. "Rennervate," he waved his wand over Ginny and Luna, reviving them from the stunning spell.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, rubbing her head, but her eyes fully awake.

"Don't give many details on what happened," Lupin went on to explain to Brooke and Neville. "Dumbledore or one of us from the Order will meet up with you shortly. I can't seem to recuperate Ms. Granger, but we'll clear that up."

"But-"

"I can't stay long, but its best you get somewhere safe and quick," he put a paperweight of a miniature dragon on the floor. "It should be going off soon."

Brooke and Neville got a hold of Hermione and Ron and touched the portkey. Ginny and Luna followed, startled by how fast things were moving along.

A tug pulled at her navel and the room spun to a blur. They landed at the Hospital Wing, quiet, tidy and the dim indigo light coming from the window.


	17. In the Morning

Still lying on the floor, Brooke pulled herself up as the light in the office turned on and Madam Pomfrey shuffling out.

"My goodness, what happened?" she stared at the six of them lying sprawled on the floor, some bruised and bleeding.

"I think Dumbledore or someone should be coming soon to explain it," Brooke said, turning Hermione face up.

"We're not sure whad habbened to Ron ad Herbione," said Neville.

Ron had calmed down loads greater than he had been, showing only mild surprise and fascination as Madam Pomfrey used magic to move he and Hermione to cots.

"I may need a little reference to help me with them, but you three stay put," Madam Pomfrey hurried back into her office, taking out a few books.

Brooke sat on the edge of Hermione's cot and heaved a heavy sigh. Right at that second, the Order and the Death Eaters were still fighting. Who knew if a couple of them were even still alive?

"Brooke," said Ginny, who managed to pull herself up, "where's Harry?"

Brooke felt like her stomach had dropped yet again. "I don't know," she shook her head. The last she saw was him running off after Bellatrix Lestrange. Although Harry could fight the best out of all of them, she couldn't help herself to think what trouble he was in now.

She and Neville explained everything from when they passed out to how they got to the Hospital Wing. Ginny grew even more worried when Brooke told her and Luna about Sirius' death.

"And Harry ran off to find Bellatrix?" Ginny asked hollowly. Brooke nodded.

Madam Pomfrey, meanwhile, easily mended Ginny's ankle and Neville's nose. Luna only needed a bit of cleaning up with cuts and bruises. Brooke's burn however, resisted Madam Pomfrey's spell. It had gotten rid of the worst, but her chest was still red raw and discolored from the burnt flesh.

"I may need to give you a potion or ointment to help with this," she explained. "How did you say this happened?"

"Oh," said Brooke, untying the fabric on her belt loop, "Out of nowhere my necklace turned incredibly hot. I'm not sure if it still is, but fabric does nothing to it."

Through a small peek in the sling, the gold of the locket winked from the light.

"Hm," Madam Pomfrey leaned to take a closer look. Physically, the locket was the same as it did on Christmas day of last year, but it now carried a peculiar mood accompanying the eye's gentle squint; not more lovingly nor more tender. Instead, it held more mystery and grandness. Brooke felt a twitch in her hand to open the locket, but the sting from the earlier burn served as more than enough of a reminder to keep it alone.

The doors opened and Dumbledore strode in, seeming in a rush. Brooke had so many questions to ask him, but she knew to keep her mouth quiet. He glanced briefly at the locket in Brooke's hands, then whispered something to Madam Pomfrey. She gasped and her eyes wide, but nodded every other second. After, he turned toward them and smiled.

"Don't worry," he said, "Harry is fine. He's in my office as we speak, but I must ask you again, as I did one year ago, to let him speak about it on his own pace. And I assure you Madam Pomfrey will cure your two friends in no time," he looked at Hermione and Ron. "I will be back soon to explain everything."

The next second, he was out the door. Brooke exchanged glances with Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Harry was alright. He was somewhere safe in the castle and Brooke wondered what happened to the Order or the Death Eaters still stunned on the floor. Lucius Malfoy still lay in the stone arch room. Someone's found him and the others by now. Draco would find out soon too.

She was tempted to run out of the Hospital Wing and get someone to let her into the Slytherin Dungeon.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a solution to drink that tasted like blueberries, a bitter plant, and a bit of mint. It felt like a waterfall rushing through her chest, churning around the burnt area. She didn't realize how exhausted her body was and how much she wanted to sleep. Brooke's hand brushed on the metal of the locket on accident as she climbed into her bed. If she had not known any better, Brooke would have thought the metal was ice.

Too tired to think about it, her eyelids felt heavy and closed, but her mind would not rest, nor would the sharp aching pain in her hand. Every time she closed her eyes, Draco and Lucius Malfoy came to mind, thinking how those few hours would change the rest of the year and the next and the next, for that matter, all up until the entire war was settled. Or Harry and Sirius would happen to weave themselves in, especially Harry. She wanted to comfort her friend, but didn't know if anything she did would help.

Brooke turned over on her other side and saw Hermione, still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey reassured them that she would wake up, but the damage level from the curse would be hard to determine. On Hermione's opposite side, lay Ron and Neville. Ginny and Luna were on Brooke's right. None of them, she knew, were asleep either, but lying in bed, thinking the same things.

Their waiting and wondering lasted for a little longer until Dumbledore came back. For a few moments he simply smiled at them.

"I must applaud all of you on your little stunt at the Ministry," he began, peering over half moon glasses. "You fought against dark wizards others twice your age would tremble from the mere sight of them. It's my displeasure to inform you, however, of Voldemort's appearance at the Ministry as well. The Minister of Magic and many others witnessed seeing him before he departed, and they were finally coming to terms with his return. Most of the Death Eaters were caught- with the exception of a few."

"Will they be going to Azkaban?" Brooke asked quietly.

Dumbledore gave a gentle smile and fixed the position of his glasses. "It has not been officially decided, but knowing Cornelius, that would be his best option. But if I may judge from my previous observations, I'm sure whoever you are concerned about will be fine," he added, seeing her worry.

She nodded, but unable to truly believe in what Dumbledore said. Nothing would be the same, probably worse. Either Draco would throw his support to his father, or he would be unsure of what to think and close her off again.

"I'm sure you are all tired, so I shall leave you to your sleep. Good night," Dumbledore turned to leave.

Once the door closed, Brooke leaned back down into her pillow.

"Hard to believe You-Know-Who was at the Ministry too," said Neville.

"I wonder why we didn't see him," said Ginny.

"I'm glad we didn't have to, really," Brooke replied.

"Me neither," Luna agreed, "I wonder if Harry saw him."

Brooke would be surprised if Harry hadn't seen Voldemort. At this point, sleep began to overpower her. The locket sat nearby next to her pillow. It twinkled one last time in the moonlight before Brooke's eyes closed and fell to sleep.

"Will you be quiet? They're all still asleep, if you hadn't noticed," someone sneered.

"Don't act like you care, Malfoy," said another, further away.

"You know what, Potter?" the bed lifted up as Draco pushed himself off.

"What?" challenged Harry.

"Harry, just put your wand away," Ginny said, looking like she had not had much sleep. "I think we're all tired of any more fighting."

The bed creaked down again.

"Always pleasant waking up to you arguing," Brooke said, sitting up and pushing the hair out of her face. Her chest felt bound together and Brooke reached up, her fingers running over the bandages.

"I told him to be quiet," said Draco, throwing an annoyed glance at Harry. He and Ginny were sitting on one of the cots opposite of Ron.

"Harry," Brooke said, "Are you doing alright? We were worried sick last night."

"'Mm fine," he mumbled, managing to smile a little.

"How are you?" asked Draco, thoroughly ignoring Harry.

"I'm not on my death bed, am I?" she smiled, but his expression only hardened, looking more serious. "Lighten up, will you?" Brooke grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Draco took a quick glance at Harry and Ginny, immersed in their own conversation, then back at her. "If I knew that the necklace would do that to you, I wouldn't have-," he said in a low voice.

"I know. Don't worry about it. After all, if you really wanted to kill me, you would've done it ages ago."

"I would never want to do that," he said firmly.

"I know," she said, surprised at his seriousness.

Draco shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"I should have told you sooner," he looked down at the bed sheets.

"Told me what?"

He shot her an annoyed glance. "You know."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion to which, Draco sighed.

"My father," he muttered. "You know he's a Death Eater. And I should have told you before, but I thought if you found out, that maybe you would think that I was one too. I tried to warn you about going to the Ministry. Over the holidays, I overheard my father talking about some plan to take Potter to the Ministry for _him_." he explained.

Brooke didn't know what to say. She couldn't help but think that if he wanted her to stay so badly, telling her the Death Eaters' plan would be the most effective. Although, Draco was only a moment late in using his wand to stop her by force, that wouldn't have stopped the other six from heading right into a trap.

"I should have told you," he said, filled with guilt.

"You should have," she couldn't help but saying. Being angry at him wouldn't bring back Sirius or rid Ron from the brain welts or wake up Hermione. The thought of what happened and what could have happened, however, wasn't enough to restrain her frustration with him.

"What spell did my father hit you with?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Oh, he-" she thought for a moment, "How did you know he hit me with a spell?"

Draco held up her hand, his thumb and forefinger on the silver and black ring. "The red light, there?" He held it closer for her to see. How she never noticed the jets of red flying through the marble, Brooke hadn't an answer. "That's the curse and a nasty one it seems."

"The Cruciatus Curse," she said offhandedly, wanting to know more about the encased spell. "You mean that the curse is _in there_?"

"I'm not surprised it was an unforgivable. I was afraid it might've been the Killing curse. He didn't explain if it would work against those."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter, but he said the charm would take him a while- that's why I gave it to you before Christmas instead of earlier, like I planned," he said, still examining the ring.

"I don't understand," Brooke frowned. "What exactly does it do?"

"It redirects the spell and encases it before it has the chance to show any affect," he explained.

"That's incredible," remarked Brooke. "I was hit with a lot of other spells, though. And those seemed to work perfectly fine."

She shivered at the memory of being Imperised.

"It only acts against a specific person- my father, in this case," he took out his wand. "I haven't tried actually taking one out, but it shouldn't be too hard."

He pointed his wand to touch the marble on the ring and when he withdrew it, a glowing red thread came along with it. Once the thread absorbed all the way into the tip of his wand, with one flick, it rebounded out with a loud crack and black smoke, knocking Draco off of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, scolding Draco for making a racket and disturbing the others. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville were all still sound asleep, however.

"This is a hospital wing," she whispered sternly. "If you want to be loud, do it in the corridors or outside."

"Sorry, it was an accident," he apologized, taking a hold of Brooke's hand to stand up.

"One more disturbance and you'll have to leave," she warned him.

"What was that?" asked Ginny as Madam Pomfrey headed backing into her office.

"Nothing. Accident, I guess," said Brooke, not knowing why she didn't tell Harry and Ginny about the ring. Harry threw her a quizzical glance, but continued listening to Ginny.

"Didn't know it would do that," said Draco, brushing off his robes.

"That's amazing magic," said Brooke, still in awe of the ring, now peacefully inert.

"You get what you pay for," he shrugged.

The shooting pains in her hand subsided once the captured curse was released. Her ring gave off a new poise, unknowingly holding such magical power Brooke never even realized it possessed. Similar to her locket, but in this way she felt more protected instead of suspicious when she stared upon her ring. Without it, she could have easily been killed by Draco's father.

"Now that we know I'm okay," she readjusted herself on the bed, "what about you? Are you okay?"

"Course I'm fine," he muttered unconvincingly. "Better than mother, anyway. She's already sent an owl this morning with a crumpled tear stained note attached." He said it with more contempt and repulsiveness than Brooke expected.

"That's understandable," she reasoned. "Especially considering-"

"Considering what?" he interrupted. "She knew about it the entire time, I don't see why she's crying about it."

"Draco, I'm sure she's thought about your father going to Azkaban for this, but things never seem as real unless it happens," Brooke said.

"Well, it shouldn't have happened in the first place," he snapped.

Brooke fiddled with her ring, contemplating whether or not she should tell him. No, she should. She definitely should.

"Draco, after your father tried to curse me," she said hesitantly, worried about his reaction, "I had to stun him."

Brooke gave him a few seconds to let him understand exactly what that entailed. By the look on his face, he got it.

"And now he's in Azkaban."

"I'm sorry this happened," she said. Brooke wasn't exactly sorry that a Death Eater was captured and put in Azkaban, nor was she sorry that she helped. She was sorry that Draco's father made such a decision to fight for Voldemort.

"You were just defending yourself," Draco said, seeming to say it to himself.

Brooke reached for his hand, but he slipped away just in time and stood up.

"I, erm, I have to go," he said, "I should reply to my mother."

"Draco," she said, but he had already left out the door.

Harry and Ginny were looking at her inquiringly.

Her expression didn't give any answer, but it was enough for them to understand that she didn't want to talk about it. Brooke lied back down and shut her eyes, trying and failing to clear her head.


	18. Tangible

Harry had left a little while after, saying something about going down to see Hagrid. Neville, Luna and Ginny left to their dormitories and to greet their other friends. Hermione and Ron eventually woke up sometime in the late afternoon, demanding to know everything that happened. Ron could recall a few things, but only as if it were a familiar dream. Madam Pomfrey hassled Hermione with ten different potions and managed to patch up the welts on Ron's skin from the brain.

Once Brooke downed the last blueberry mint potion, she was free to go. She promised Hermione and Ron she would come back to visit later on, once she found Harry, but the distressed sense Draco gave off was bugging her since he left. Brooke grabbed the pouch with the locket inside. Hermione couldn't think of any plausible reason as to why the necklace would act in such a way and suggested to ask Draco more about exactly where it came from. Before Brooke left, to avoid another burn, Hermione had used a spell to keep the fabric tight and around every centimeter.

Some people waved to her when she passed by in the corridors. She peeked through the Great Hall but found Draco's usual group absent from the Slytherin table. Outside, no wind was blowing, but the air felt chilled for one last time before summer began to set in.

More students took their conversations outside, relaxing to know that the end of term was nearing. Not finding Draco, Brooke nearly smacked herself in the forehead for only now realizing such an obvious spot.

She walked down past the benches in the courtyard, onto the pathway and pushed the braches to find the lakeside empty. She frowned, never feeling more alone than she did now.

Once Brooke made her way back to the courtyard, she sat down. It was pretty easy to guess that Draco didn't want to talk to her. There wasn't much she could do about it except wait until he decides otherwise.

Guilt was churning in her stomach because now Draco was mad at her for putting his father in Azkaban. Relief was mixed in there somewhere because it was one less Death Eater running around helping Voldemort. But mostly, she was starting to get afraid.

Voldemort had been back for a year now, but now he was starting to take action. She could see why Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were so strict with Brooke and Draco. She could see why her father didn't want her mother and them involved with the Order. If the first time Voldemort attacked the Wizarding World was that bad, Brooke couldn't imagine what it would be like now.

All Brooke could feel was a sense of impending doom over her relationship. She could feel a fear of how much her life and her friends' lives were in danger. Sirius was gone. Hermione and Ron were still in the hospital wing. Brooke herself could have easily been hit with a killing curse, especially if she wasn't wearing the ring. This time, it struck her how incredibly _real and tangible_ death is, had been, and will be. And it was driving her mad.

Brooke sighed, running her fingers through her hair. It was much more comforting when Draco did it.

"Hey," someone called. Anthony was sitting with a book on his lap not too far away.

She waved.

Closing the book, he walked the few paces to take a seat across from her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Normally, she would say she was good, no matter if she was or wasn't. But Brooke sensed he was asking because he really did want to know if she was fine.

"I could do better," she replied. "You?"

"I'm doing quite well," he said. "I'm sorry you're not feeling the same."

When Brooke took too long to think of something to say back, Anthony continued to talk.

"Whenever I don't feel so great, I smile," he said. "Because when you can't find a reason to smile and you smile anyway, a reason will come to mind."

Brooke laughed a little.

"And what happens if a reason doesn't come to mind?"

"Then you have every right to come find me and smack me for being a liar," he offered.

"I'll remember that," she joked.

"Well, I hope you feel better," Anthony said, standing up.

"Thanks," she said before he walked away.

She sat there for a while until she spotted Harry heading inside from what looked like Hagrid's cabin.

"Harry!" Brooke caught up to him.

"Oh, hey," he greeted.

It didn't take her long to realize he didn't want to talk much or perhaps even be around anyone.

"Hermione and Ron are up," she said, "if you wanted to go and visit them."

The second pause he took to mull it over was enough for Brooke to confirm her suspicions. Nonetheless, she and Harry walked back to the Hospital Wing together.

She and Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, since Hermione and Ron couldn't leave the Hospital Wing yet. Only Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in their usual spot with the noticeable absence of the Draco Malfoy.

"I know we don't talk much," Brooke said once she walked over to them, "but, do you happen to know where Draco is?"

They exchanged glances.

Crabbe shrugged.

"He's in the common room, I think," Goyle said.

"Could you tell him I'm looking for him?" Brooke asked.

They nodded. "Looked kind of busy," Goyle mumbled.

"Just tell him. Please," she asked again.

It wasn't doing her any good worrying about him, but that didn't stop her from doing so. Harry kept telling her she shouldn't care, since he'd be more of a git if he was at her for what happened.

Finally, she ran into Draco.

Brooke had been around the lake early that morning as an Animagus exercise. When she made her trek back to the castle, she saw someone sitting at the Quidditch pitch alone. He had platinum blonde hair and was staring back at her.

The closer she got, the more sure she was that it was not going to be a pleasant conversation. He looked like he hadn't smiled in days. He certainly didn't smile when he saw her.

She half expected him to get up and walk away when she sat down on the bleacher in front of him.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Brooke said.

"I'm sorry," he said, staring at his fingers.

"You're angry at me," she said. She wasn't really asking, so much as confirming.

He faced at her. He held so much anguish in his gaze that Brooke didn't want to look at him, but didn't find it in her to stop.

His voice sounded strangled. "My father's in Azkaban."

"I know," she said comfortingly. "But things just happen and there's not much anyone can do about it now."

"You don't understand," he said sharply. "You don't realize what's going to happen to us- my family and I."

When he didn't continue on, she asked him what he meant.

Draco shook his head. He looked at her again, staring long and hard. A few times, he was about to say something, but shut his mouth. Draco kept staring with a torn expression before he leaned in to kiss her fully on the mouth. It wasn't like the playful pecks they shared after joking around, or the sweet kisses before heading to bed, or even the steamy ones whenever they were alone.

Draco kissed her deeply and intensely, stealing every last breath. Brooke had come across a particularly eager Draco once in a while, but this was different. It was neither lustful nor chaste. It was full of love. And full of pain.

They parted, but his hand was still cradling the back of her neck to hold her close.

"I don't understand," she blurted out.

He leaned back. "You will."

Nothing else was said to clarify, but Brooke accepted his ambiguity. Sometime over the course of the year, she realized that some secrets had reasons to not be revealed.


	19. Still Beating

Even after their conversation, Brooke didn't see Draco any more often than she had when he was avoiding her. It was only a few days before the end of term and even Parvati and Lavender had asked her if everything was alright between the two of them.

Soon, bags were packed up and ready to leave in their dormitory. Caleb's cage sat open on top of her case, waiting for him after his one last flight before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron came out of the Hospital Wing a few days before, fully cured. Harry, suffering no physical damage, still had a distant eye and a silent mouth against Hermione's suggestions to talk about Sirius. As did Draco, only he avoided talking about anything. Brooke decided not to push either of them.

"Another boring year, eh?" joked Ron as the four of them stood around in the mass of departing students, hugging and uttering their goodbyes.

"As is every year," smiled Brooke. "I'll be right back," she said, seeing Draco walk into the crowd.

"Hey," she beamed.

He smiled, but anyone could see through it.

"We should visit Diagon Alley or something this summer, now that we know how to apparate," Brooke offered, trying to cheer him up.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," he said.

"Why not?"

"I've been thinking a lot," Draco said after a long pause. "And I don't think this is such a good idea. Us being together?"

Her mind drew a blank.

"We're just different people, Brooke. What you want and I want are just not going to work together. It'll bring us to completely different places. You being you and me…being me," he went on. "I mean, what are we even doing?"

This snapped her back. "What are we doing? On my end, I thought we were being a couple. What did you think we were doing the past year and a half?"

"There was no way we were going to work out, Brooke, and even less so with what happened at the Ministry," he said bitterly.

"You didn't think we were going to work out?" she asked hollowly.

"Did you think so?"

"I don't know," she said, feeling her cheeks turn slightly pink. "But it certainly wasn't bad enough for me to think we weren't going to last."

"No one wanted us together," he defended.

"_No one?_ You're honestly telling me you can't think of one person that liked us together?"

"Can you?" he said skeptically.

"_Me_!" she said fiercely. The heat in her eyes had been growing alongside her frustration. "I would've thought you did too, but if that were true we wouldn't be having this conversation."

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

Brooke tried to sniff inconspicuously. "Is this about your father?"

Draco's frown immediately grew deeper. "Why do you_ always _think anything I do is because of my father?"

"That's not what I asked, but if you wanted my opinion, I think your problems with your father affect you more than you let on!"

"You're wrong," he sneered.

"If you saw how you're reacting right now, you wouldn't say so," she shrugged.

He rolled his eyes.

"You're stressed out. I just think you need to relax-"

"_Don't tell me what to do_," he snapped. "I have enough people doing that already."

"Draco, please," she took his elbow gently. "I hate seeing you like this."

But he flinched away. For a second he looked scared. It vanished with a blink.

"I can't do this," he muttered, walking away from her.

"Draco!" Brooke tried to catch up to him with her bags bouncing along side her. They reached the edge of the crowd of bustling students before she got a hold of him.

"We can't do this," he told her. "We can't be together."

"And would you mind telling me why?" she implored.

"Because," he said in exasperation. "Don't you see what's happening? It's not that people don't want to us to be together anymore, they're won't let us. We've been forced onto different sides, Brooke."

"No one's forcing anyone-"

"My family name's been branded as Death Eaters," he said scornfully.

"Just because you're father is a Death Eater doesn't mean you are. You told me that."

He laughed loudly.

Then Draco looked at her, the laughter- bitter as it was- gone from his face.

"Brooke, we're done," he said finally.

She felt dumbfounded and confused.

He turned and left before Brooke could find her voice again.

She didn't know where to go, so she stood. What had actually happened had a delayed affect on her. It was like the air in her lungs were suctioned out, leaving her lightheaded and breathless. Brooke shook away the sobs that were threatening to wrack her cold body.

The courtyard was filled with people calling each other in delight, waving to their friends. This was no place to let herself go. If she went back to Harry, Hermione and Ron, they were surely to notice something wrong. The lake was a closed option, seeing as the train would leave quite soon.

"Brooke," Hermione called from somewhere far away. "Brooke, we should get going."

"Oh, right," Brooke replied. Her voice sounded dazed and distanct.

They made their way into the train, finding a compartment and setting their luggage down.

"What's going on with you and her?" Ron asked Harry. Cho had passed by their carriage, both she and Harry not taking any notice to each other. Brooke couldn't pay attention to their conversation, though. Her mind was still busy wrapping itself around the thought of her and Draco, or perhaps she should say the thought of not being her and Draco anymore.

It incited multiple things she didn't want to deal with now. But it's impossible to stop thinking once it starts. No more long conversations on the lawn and no more goodnight kisses in front of each other's common rooms. She wouldn't get to hear the soft soothing voice he saved just for her.

Draco would simply avoid her. Staying by the lake would be colder than ever without him to block the wind or clasp around her fingers to keep them from freezing off all the time. The train shuddered and the tie on her belt loop bounced softly on her leg. Brooke had his locket still. And his ring. What was she going to do with them? She put off asking about the locket, but now talking to him was the last of her thoughts. That locket nearly killed her. And that ring nearly saved her life. She wriggled it off her finger and put it in her pocket. Without warning, her eyes grew hot. Her expression didn't move, but she could feel them well up. Brooke looked up, trying to keep them from falling.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" asked a startled Hermione.

As Brooke looked down, they streaked her face for only a second before her fingers caught them. "Sorry," she said, regaining her composure. "Erm…Draco and I aren't together anymore." The words made it true, a little more real.

Her stomach cringed seeing Ron and Harry's eyebrows raise and Hermione's sympathetic face. She didn't want them to feel sorry for her as much as she didn't want to talk about it.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione, leaning forward.

Brooke shook her head. She had just answered this question to herself a few minutes ago, but couldn't figure a way to word it out. "I don't know. We're too different."

"Oh, Brooke," said Hermione. Although Brooke kept her eyes carefully on the wallpaper of the compartment, she could feel each of their stares.

"Yeah, but, I'll be fine," she reassured her. They became blurry figures when she smiled. Hermione gave an unconvinced expression, but thankfully, nodded. Eventually, Brooke would talk about it with them, but not now.

They reached platform 9¾ and the students filed out of the train and through the magical barrier where their parents awaited for them.

"You two'll be coming over to the burrow sometime, right?" asked Ron, walking towards the brick pillar.

"Yeah, of course," said Brooke and Hermione.

"Brilliant," he said. "And Harry's coming too, of course. Just owl before you get there."  
Once they got through, Brooke spotted her parents nearby Hermione's parents, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Her father was talking to a man with a hat, who as they approached closer, Brooke recognized him as Mad-Eye Moody and his magical eye concealed underneath the hat's shadow.

"Brooke, dear!" her mother called, giving her a hug.

"Hey, mum, dad," she smiled. Her father stopped his conversation with Moody and turned to her.

"Heard about your little adventure," he said quietly, winking. "We're immensely proud of you, you know? You use your Animagus?"

"'Course," she laughed. "Used it for the O.W.L.s too."

"Really? I'm sure they were blown off their feet," he straightened up.

"I hope so," she said.

Ron stood in front of his two brothers, staring wide eyed at their vivid green dragon skin suits.

"Nice outfit," Brooke came over to them next to Ron.

"Thanks. It's what you get when business is booming," said Fred, brushing off his scaly blazer.

"Good to hear it," she smiled and turned around to Hermione.

"You sure you're alright?" said Hermione, not able to restrain her sympathetic implications.

Tears were threatening to leap from her eyes again.

"I will be."

"Owl me, okay? I'll see you at Ron's," she hugged her goodbye.

She waved goodbye at the three parties, moving their separate ways as they departed from the train station. Nothing seemed much different, as if she had already said goodbye to Draco and he promised to owl her. As she walked toward her parents, weight of pouch on her belt constantly beat against her leg.


End file.
